Picking Up The Pieces
by kathompson78
Summary: Kagome is a sixteen year old girl who lives with her abusive father. Inuyasha, who lives with a secret, comes from a wealthy family but lives with his Aunt Kaede. One day Kagome discovers a hidden secret from her dead mother that changes her life and ultimately Inuyasha's life... A story filled with suspense, drama, laughter, and romance. (Rated M for now)
1. Secret Rescue

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter One

**Kagome POV:**

Ahhhhh… this pain… it hurts…. so much….got to get up….got to get to safety…..why won't he stop….does he not care about me…. please kami make him stop…..ahh I can't…. (Blackout)

**Inuyasha POV:**

SLAP! "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Miroku said as he put his hand to his check. "That was for trying to seduce my sister when you should be dating me you perv!" a girl yelled at Miroku then stormed away. "I don't think she had to slap me for it, what did I do wrong anyway? They were both really hot!"

I have known Miroku for three years now but he is really starting to get on my nerves. Miroku getting slapped has started to become a Monday morning ritual. I know I am a player when it comes to girls but he brings it to a whole another level. He is going to be on someone's hit list one of these days. "Hey Mirko will you ever learn?!" Miroku turned around to face Inuyasha and gave him 'I am innocent' look then got distracted when he saw Sango walk by. "Hi Inuyasha." she said as she ignored the horn dog. "Good Morning Sango." I replied and started to walk to class. I got to the doorway of my class when Kikyo stepped right in front of me to block the entrance.

"Hey hot stuff, are you coming to my party on Saturday night?" she said to me as she glided her finger up and down my triceps. I stepped back a foot so she could not reach me.

"Yes Kikyo I'll be there." I could not help but to sound a little excited. After all, I still had feelings for her even though she broke my heart, not that I would tell her that or anyone for that matter!

"Good, maybe you and I could have a little alone time." I shook my head "Not in your dreams Kikyo, you had your chance." then walked right past her to find a seat.

"I'll get you back one of these days Inuyasha you wait and see." she said then turned on her heal and walked away. After an eventful morning I couldn't help but to think about food….…mmmmm I wonder what Kaede is making tonight for dinner…..mmmmmm….then my stomach growled.

**Kagome POV:**

I could not help but to cry when I saw myself in the mirror. He really did a number on me this time but of course left my face untouched so there would be no suspicion. I had a huge bruise that went from my hip to the top of my shoulder and I had a few on my arms and some on my legs. I had to do something if I stayed here he is bound to kill me one of these days. I decided to take a shower and make some hot tea to calm me down.

When I was finish, I grabbed my mother keepsake box out from under my bed and sat on top of my bed. I touched the top that had her name carved in it then opened it. Inside laid the treasures that my mom held close to her heart. There were concert tickets, love notes, pictures, CDs, and much more. My mom died when I was 10, wow it has already been six years, it feels like an eternity. I pulled out a picture of her and a woman, what was her name…oh Kaede. She and my mother were best friends in college before she met my father. I saw her once at my mother's funeral. She pulled me aside and said if I needed anything to give her a call. I always wondered if she knew what mother and I went through. I looked at my mother and started to cry. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did she leave me? I pushed the box to floor letting everything spill out and cried for what seemed for hours.

I finally got up, wiped my tears, and started to pick everything of my mother's up. When I grabbed the box, I realized that there was a small hidden compartment under the lid from the inside. I opened the compartment and found a thousand dollars rolled up in a piece of paper with Keade's name and number on it. I also found a letter addressed to me that looked like my mother's handwriting. I could not help but to shake as I opened it:

_Dear My Sweet Kagome,_

_If you are reading this then it means I am no longer with you. I am so sorry my baby girl I wish things could have ended different. By now, you should know your fathers true colors. Just know he was not like this when I fell in love with him, he was a sweet gentle man. _*I could not help but laugh at my mother's words* _I know you do not believe me and that is fine. I know he is probably putting you through the same hell he did with me and the thought of that kills me. I do not want you to stay with your father Kagome! I was able to save a bit of money baby girl. I want you to take it and call Kaede she will help you. Please for your own sake, leave before it is too late for you too. Do what your mother was too scared of doing._

_With all my heart,_

_Your loving Mother_

I just sat there staring at her last few words she wrote to me. She wants me to run away. I looked at myself in the mirror that was across my room then back at my mother's letter. OK! I am going to do this. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number. I was about to hang up when I heard a voice on the other end, "Kagome!"

"Yes", a little surprised she knew it was me. "Oh thank the Kami your still alive! Baby girl how are you?" I hesitated. "I need your help Kaede."

"I know dear girl its ok we will figure it out. Now listen closely and follow my directions to the letter. We must be careful!"

I started to feel like a huge weight was finally been lifted off my shoulders and could not help but to let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Hi all! Hope you liked it. I have been reading a lot fan-fiction and liked different plots so much I decided to add them all together. Please tell me what you think? If I get enough response, I will keep posting chapters. Also, I will be asking at times for my followers advice on certain situations. So if you like follow me and you can have an input in my story! P.S- I know it is short but I did it on purpose for the first chapter I would really like to get some input before I continue...**

**Thanks,**

**~Kat :)**


	2. Brave Escape

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Kagome POV:**

I talked to Kaede for hours discussing in detail on my escape. She told me to pack just what I absolutely needed if I was caught I could run away easily. I grabbed an old backpack of mine and started throwing in a couples days' worth of cloths. I grab some hygiene products and some pain medicine for the aches that I know was coming from my earlier beating. I put most the money my mother left me in that secret compartment in her keepsake box and then packed it. I grabbed my IPod and a few of my favorite books to keep me occupied on the bus. Then I changed into jeans and a tank with my mother's KAPA sweater on top. After years of beatings, I knew what exactly to wear to hide my secrets.

I stood at the door of my room and looked around. I saw a picture of me and mother and ran to my dresser to grab it and stuff it in my bag. Ahhhh. This is probably the last time I will see my room, well my hell hole. Oh, Mom I wish you were here. I looked at my cell. Oh gosh! I need to go!

Before I put my cell on the dresser, I texted my father saying I was running away. Kaede said this was dangerous but if I texted him I was running away the cops would have proof that I was not missing and would not go looking for me. I quickly ran out the door and walked a couple blocks until I got to a payphone and called a cab. We lived in Cincinnati, Ohio and real close to the "downtown" area. Kaede told me to take a taxi to the next city then take a bus out of that city to a different city.

**Inuyasha POV:**

As soon as I walked through my front door, I could smell the aroma of whatever Kaede was cooking. It smelled awesome. I put my backpack at the foot of the stairs and walked down the hall into the kitchen for a snack.

"Oh good your home Inuyasha," my aunt said as she was stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

"Uh, Kaede I know you are not that old but your memory seems to be getting worse." I paused has she turned her head to glare at me. "I mean I have come home at the same time for years" her glare worsened and I decided to drop it and change the subject quick before she decides not to feed me. "Smells good what are you cooking?"

"Soup, Inuyasha there is something I want to talk to you about but you couldn't resist being a smartass!" She said while looking away from me to finish dinner than turned around to face me. "I will be having a friend stay with us and she will be here for as long she wants to. I want you to stay away from her until she settles in, is that clear." I nodded in response to her demand. Why would I bother an old hag anyway?

"Here eat your dinner," she said as she handed me a bowl of soup.

"She should arrive very early Wednesday morning. I will have to go pick her up but I should be back before you head to school."

I looked at my aunt with concern this time. I had not noticed it before but she seemed shaken up. "Aunt Kaede is everything alright?"

She looked like she was about to cry but took a deep breath and said, "It will be son, soon enough." as if I knew what she meant.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I was actually starting to get concerned.

"Yes, actually. Can you make sure the guest bedroom is ready with linens, toiletries, and such? Also please do not eat all the soup, leave some for Kagome"

**Kagome POV:**

_"Dad stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled as he was hitting me. He then grabbed me by the throat and put me against the wall._

_"Shut up whore! You cannot tell me what to do! You are nothing but trash like your mother was!" At that moment he looked at me with such disgust. Then he let go of his grip on me causing me to drop to the cold tile floor and began kicking me._

_"Stop!" I cried out while trying to catch my breath._

"Miss, are you alright," a voice came from next to me. "I did not mean to disturb you but you were rustling in your sleep. Is everything ok?"

I looked around me. Oh, I am on the bus… I forgot. "Yes I am sorry." He looked at me wearily. Come on Kagome think of something…. ah! "I watched a horror flick late last night and cannot seem to shake it off."

He looked at me carefully. I could tell he knew I was lying but he seemed satisfied with my answer. "Okay then. Oh by the way we are almost to the Salt Lake City bus station."

"Oh, thank you." I quickly turned my head to look out the window. Really? Salt Lake City already….did I really sleep a whole day? I notice we were already around the downtown area so we should be there any minute now. I grabbed my IPod to check the time….. 4:00pm….agh I still have 10 hours to go. I shook my head and started to gather my things up to repack them.

Sure enough ten minutes later we pulled up to the bus station. Once I got off the bus, I headed to the nearest ticket booth to find a bus that would bring me to San Francisco where Kaede lived. Once I bought my ticket, I started to search for a pay phone so I could call Kaede and tell her I was ok. The call was very brief since I did not have a lot of time before my next bus left. As I started to walk to the bus my stomach growled, gosh I cannot even remember the last time I ate. I grabbed a bite to eat, some snacks, and a few drinks for the long trip ahead and headed back to the bus.

I found a seat all the way in the back of the bus by the window. As people started to load, I was grateful that no one asked to seat next to me like last time. I sat down, got comfortable, turned on my IPod, put my headphones in my ears, and enjoyed the time to myself… with my Oreos.

Since it was still light out I was able to take in the beautiful scenery. It wasn't long before I dosed off….. :]zzzzz

* * *

**Okay, I know its short but I am already working on chapter 3 :). Thank so much for my current followers and reviews. Again please tell me what you think and if you have some suggestions please share! **

**gottaloveanime93 thanks for your review! **

**~ Kat**


	3. Sadness for a Stranger

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charachers.**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Hello?" I quickly grabbed my phone to answer it on the last ring not knowing who it was.

"Hey man, want to be my wing man tonight?"

"Hey Miroku….who's the victim this time?" I could not help myself.

"Dude not cool! For your information it is the chick that has that great ass in our English class!"

"Yeah cause I totally know who you are talking about...dude...but I can't I have to help my Aunt tonight. We are having one of her friends stay with us for a while." I said as walked through my bedroom door.

"Man you suck whatever catch you later!" he hung up before I could say goodbye.

I put my backpack by my desk and changed into my workout outfit. I figured when I done helping my aunt I can work out a little.

I started to head into the guest room when I heard Kaede on the phone from downstairs. I decided to listen in on her conversation.

"Oh thank the Kami you made it out safely! I have been worried sick about you dear….Yes I know but everything will be okay I'll explain everything when you get here…...Okay I'll see you then, please be safe Kagome!"

Kaede hung up the phone and placed it on the table in the middle of the foyer…..wait I have never seen that phone before….what is going on? No, the question is who is this Kagome?

I sneaked into the guest bedroom before she could see. When I walked in I noticed it had changed a lot. Wow, so that is what Kaede has been up to, she totally redecorated. Which brings me back to….. Why is this Kagome so damn important? Well I guess I will find out soon enough. I walked around to make sure everything was ready for our "guest" and it looked like my aunt did most of the work. Oh, our "guest" will need to have towels. I grabbed them from the linen closet from the hallway and headed into the bathroom.

I turned around to walk out and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror…..oh hey good lookin'. Once that thought crossed my mind I shook my head. Damn that Miroku, he is rubbing off on me.

**Kagome POV:**

Gotta pee ….. Gotta pee ….. Gotta pee …. people put one foot in front of the other, walk damn it! I need to get to the nearest bathroom ….. gotta pee!

ahhhhhh! I feel better. Okay now I have to find a pay phone.

I dialed Kaedes number and waited for an answer.

"Kagome where are you?" You could tell she was nervous.

"Um…. I am by the front entrance."

"Okay stay there I just pulled into the parking lot."

I hung up the phone and waited by the door. I scanned the crowd until I saw the familiar face from the photo. "Kaede over here!" I said while waving my arm in the air.

Kaede ran over to me and embraced me in her arms but when I gasped from the pain, she immediately let go of me to observe my body.

"Oh Kagome I wished you would have found your mother's letter sooner." she said as she cried to me.

"How do you know about the letter?" I asked in pure confusion.

"Don't worry about that now let's just get you home and then tomorrow when you are good and rested I'll answer all your questions." She said has she put her arm around my good shoulder and led me out of the bus station and to her car.

I could not help but to notice how nice her car was. In fact, now that I am thinking about it, she is dressed to impress in her pointed heels, knee-length skirt, satin blouse, and hair pinned up in a bun by a clip.

As I was scanning my surroundings I glanced at the time… 3:48 a.m. …...gezzzz cannot wait to sleep in an actual bed again. Kaede was quiet and I was ok with that. I was not ready to open up to her just yet. I just stared out the window and watched the city lights go by. San Francisco was an amazing city. There was much to see, I could not wait to explore the city.

"Okay I want you to feel at home but I should warn you that my nephew lives with me. If he bothers you just let me know and I'll kick his ass!" I could not help but to chuckle under my breath and gave her a small smile.

My gaze fell in front of me because I noticed that we pulled into a driveway in front of an iron gate. The iron gate is connected to ten feet tall concrete fences that had vines growing all over them. She pressed a button from her center console that opened the gate. As we got further down the driveway I started to get a view of the house.

The house was white and had a French style feel to. There were tall Italian trees, that you see in paintings all the time, against the house. There was a huge French front door with windows to match. The house was breath-taking. I could tell that my mother's friend had done very well for herself.

We got out of the car and walked to the door, Kaede paused a moment and looked at me. "I'm really happy your here Kagome please let me know if you need anything," she gave me a kiss on my forehead and then opened the front door.

I walked in and I could not believe my eyes. We had walked into the foyer that was all white with a winding staircase to my left and a sitting area to my right. There was a round table in the center of the room with a beautiful bouquet of red roses on it. There are two hallways, one right before the staircase and one straight ahead of me. "I am going to head to bed now Kagome. Your bedroom is up the stairs second door on the right. If you are hungry help yourself to the kitchen down that hallway," she said as she pointed to the hallway that was in front of us.

I took my backpack and slowly walked up the stairs so I could take in the sight of the house. Once I got up the stairs, I was facing a long hallway that is full of artwork. I walked to my door and opened it slowly.

The room was beautiful. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room and a fireplace just as you walked in with a little sitting area that had a long white lounge chair. The room was cozy with pops of color here and there. I absolutely loved it. I put my backpack on the bed and started unpacking the little personal items I had.

Okay, guess it is time for a shower. I need to wash this bus grime off me. Oh, this is going to hurt. I stood next to bed so I could balance myself and started to undress.

**Inuyasha POV:**

*Footsteps*

Man you would think that if you came home before the crack of dawn, you'd be a bit more quite for those who were sleeping.

I got up to head to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I walked out my door into the hall noticing a slim of light coming from the guest bedroom across from me….hmmm…. let's see who this Kagome is. I snuck up quietly to the door and peeked in.

She is young…..like my age young….and I cannot tell what her body figure looks like with those baggy clothes on….damn it…. Her black hair goes down to the middle of her back. Her skin is very fair that the slightest mark on her body would stand out.

I looked down confused. Why did Kaede say she is a friend? Where did she come from? Why was Kaede so worried about her? Agh, so many questions my head hurts.

I was about to walk away and I noticed the she was moving strangely. She was trying to get undressed but looked as if she was in pain. What is going on? I watched as this girl slowly took off her sweater. Once she got the sweater above her head was when I saw the reasoning for her pain, a big ugly bruise on her left shoulder-blade that seemed to continue downwards.

Then I watched as she slowly took her jeans and her tank off. I stilled, paralyzed to what I was seeing. The bruise actually ran all the way down to her hip and not only that, she had other bruises all over her body. How could anyone do that to her? How could this happen?

I turned and walked back to my bedroom feeling sadness for this stranger that was in the room across from me and I cried for the first time since Kikyo broke my heart.

* * *

**Okay, I did change a few things in this chapter. I know I am sorry. I wrote this late last night and when I reread it I knew I needed some changes. **

**Thanks Kittychic0895 for you review. I did go back through all my chapters and corrected errors that I found. As far as the story going to fast, I did not want to go into great detail about her trip to San Fran but it will start to slow down now that Kagome as made it safelty...or has she? Guess you will find out sooner or later.**

**Remember I love reviews so tell me what you think and if you have advise then please share!**

**~ Kat**


	4. Jerk!

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters**

* * *

Chapter Four

**Inuyasha POV:**

Man I cannot not sleep. Every time I close my eyes I think of that poor girl with all those bruises. I still cannot wrap my brain around the fact that someone did that do her. She did not deserve that! I want to find the person that did that to her and make him regret ever laying a finger on Kagome!

Agh...Why do I even care? I do not even know this chick!

I am thirsty.

**Kagome POV:**

_Where am I. This place it looks like the lake where mother and I used to go. How did I get here?_

_"Kagome." A voice called out to me. A voice that I missed for many years now, but it cannot be. How? i turned around and stopped dead in my tracks._

_"Mom?" This is impossible she is dead._

_"Yes, Kagome it is me." she said as she lifted her arm to reach for me._

_I hesitated, but I do not care how she got here I have missed her so much I thought to myself has I ran into her arms._

_"Kagome my love I am so proud of you." she said as she wrapped her cold arms around me._

_"Mom I have missed you so much!" I cried out._

_"I know dear but listen to me. You have to be strong Kagome. Do not let your fear take over!"_

_"Mom..." she started to disappear in my arms._

_"Mom...no wait you cannot leave me mom not now I need you!" I cried out._

_"I am always with you Kagome," a voice replied back to me._

"Mom," I woke up from my dream. What did she mean I had to be strong? I looked around the bedroom slowly remembering where I was. I was sweating really bad and decided to go into the bathroom to wash my face. I grabbed my sweater pulled it on and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

I walked out into the hallway and noticed the door, across from mine , was opened...mmmm...

I walked quietly to the doorway to take a peek inside. The room looked identical to mine except it had posters of football and girls all over the wall , typical man. It was pretty organized. I was about to walk out when I noticed a picture of a girl on his nightstand. I glanced down the hall to see if anyone was coming before going inside the room. I wanted to get a better look at the picture.

The girl in the picture is gorgeous! She had a sun kissed tan, black hair that was pulled up in a perfect messy bun, and brown eyes. It must be his girlfriend...I better get out before I get caught.

I headed down the stairs to the hallway that lead to the kitchen. *Cling...*Clang...I paused as I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I peaked my head around the corner and saw a boy leaning against the kitchen counter staring out to the windows from across the room.

Since he did not notice me I took this as the perfect opportunity to study him from afar. He was wearing long silk pajama pants that hugged his hips. He was very fit with a six-pack and very defined muscles in his upper body. He had a baby face with golden eyes and his black hair came down to his shoulders. Damn...Just like the girl in the photo...he too is gorgeous.

I was not in the mood to deal with him right now...I was about to head back to my room when my feet slipped out from underneath me and I fell on my ass...damn socks I knew I should not have worn them.

**Inuyasha POV:**

*THUD*

uh... what the...oh that girl...I quickly rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" I asked while bending down to her level.

"uh...Yeah I am okay." she said never making eye contact so I could not see her face.

I reached out my hand but she ignored it and got up herself. I stepped back to give her her space.

"I was just coming down to get a glass of water and fell."

"Oh, I will pour you a glass." I said nervously. I did not know how to act around her. I reached in the cabinet pulled out a glass and poured her some water. I then reached out the glass to her.

She stepped closer and came into the light. As she got closer she raised her head to face me.

Wow... this girl was absolutely breath-taking...

She had a face that looked like it was made out of porcelain, a button nose, and sky blue eyes. I took a good look up and down her body. I saw the dark circles under her eyes and noticed she was very slender, maybe too slender. It hurt to think this beautiful creature had been hurt the way she did.

"Is everything alright?" A voice said that brought me out of my daze. I did not say anything just nodded. She grabbed the glass out of my hand and took a sip as she brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. I am sorry I do not know your name." She looked at me as she sat down at the bar.

"I am Inuyasha, I believe you are Kagome right? My aunt told me you were coming to stay with us for a while." I responded as I took a seat at the other end of the bar so I did not spook her.

"Yes I am. Your Aunt is very nice." She took another sip of water. *Growl* She looked down at her stomach and blushed, then looked at me embarrassed.

"You hungry? I could heat up some left overs." Her checks now had a shade of rosy red to them and I could not help but to smile.

"That would be nice, thank you." She gave me an awkward smile.

I turned away to get the soup Kaede made the other night and heated it up. Once it was hot enough I took the soup and poured it into a bowl then placed the bowl in front of her. She looked at the soup then at me with a dump expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I said with an attitude. what soup is not good enough for her?

"Nothing is wrong, it looks amazing. I would eat it if I had a spoon?" She said as a giggle escaped from those little lips of hers.

"Oh...hold on." I felt a bit like a jackass for giving her an attitude. I grabbed a spoon and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said has she blew on a spoon full of soup and then gently placed the spoon in her month.

"You say that a lot you know."

"Say what?" She said confused.

"Thank you."

"Well I am sorry for having manners." She looked at me with such a blank expression on her face. Damn...I cannot read this chick.

"You saying I don't have manners." I looked her dead in the eyes.

"No. I am not." She continued to eat her soup.

"Then what are you trying to say."

She sighed then looked at me, "Inuyasha I am not saying anything and I am really not in the mood for this right now sorry."

"Fine whatever I will leave you alone!" My voice raised a little higher than I would have liked it too.

"Fine! Thanks for the soup!" She hopped down from the stool and walked away. "Jerk." she said under her breath but I heard it.

Damn. What was her problem!

**Kagome POV:**

I slammed my door shut after I got into my room and plop on my bed.

What the hell is that guys problem! I will be happy if I don't have to see him tomorrow.

'Don't worry about him Kagome, you have enough on your plate.' I told myself.

* * *

***MUST READ!***

**Hey followers! I am having so much fun writing this story. I have so many ideas running in my head I cannot stand it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter...**

**Okay I need some advice from you guys:**

**Kagome will be going to Kikyo's party and I am thinking of a little drama...**

**Should...**

**(A) Kagome flirt with Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous**

**(B) Kikyo approaches Kagome and it doesn't end well**

**(C) Inuyasha gets drunk and Kagome has to take him home and Inuyasha lets a few of his thoughts slip out**

**Just write the letter of which scenario you like best and I will tally them up before I start the party chapter. Keep in mind I still have maybe four or five chapters to go until Kikyo's party.**

** ~ Kat**


	5. Truth

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Kagome POV:**

mmmm… I am loving this bed…that's the best sleep I have had in ages.

I guess I should head down stairs to see Kaede. I put on long sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt so I can go for a jog this morning.

I was at the end of the stairway when I ran into Kaede.

"Well good morning Kagome, I hope you slept well."

"Yes I did, thank you Kaede. I hope you do not mind but I wanted to head out for a jog." I asked hoping it would be ok.

"Yes dear that is fine but please do not go too far and take my cell phone just in case." She said as she handed me her cell. I took the phone and started to walk out the door.

"Oh Kagome, do not be long we have lots to do today." She turned around and headed into the kitchen.

What do we have to do today I wonder. All well. I turned on my IPod and started down the drive way.

As I jogged, I made sure to map out the blocks so I could get use to my surroundings. I also realized that all the houses in this neighborhood were really nice and I could tell it was a wealthy community. People started to notice me and kept watching me, it made me really uncomfortable so I decided to turn around and head back to Kaede's.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Where is this chick at? How lazy can one be sleeping in this late? I looked at my phone…7:30 am….well I guess it's not that late.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" I jumped at the question because I did not even notice that my Aunt had come into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you are killing your Eggo over there." She laughed as she said these and pointed to my plate.

I looked down and saw I had taken my fork and cut my waffle to a million pieces.

"Nothing, I just got a lot on my mind. I met your friend last night." I put a lot of emphasis on friend. My aunt stopped and looked at me with a stern look.

"Inuyasha you better not upset Kagome you here!"

"I did not do anything. We came down at the same time to grab a drink. Besides she started it." I grabbed my plate to put it in the sink.

"What do you mean she started it?" She was starting to look really angry.

"She is just a stuck up bitch that is all….OW" I raised my hand to my head realizing that my aunt just smacked me upside the head for the first time in my life.

"Now you listen to me boy, you better be on your best behavior while she is here!" I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears. I just nodded, grabbed my backpack, and headed out of the kitchen before she decides to kill me.

I was looking down at my phone to check my messages then of course I ran right into Kagome causing her to fall flat on her ass, again.

"Do I really make you that nervous that your knees get weak and you fall?" I did not even bother offering a hand to help her after she rejected me last time.

"Do not kid yourself." She said as she got up. "You're not even my type pretty boy!" she laughed and walked up the stairs and then I heard her bedroom door slam.

NOT HER TYPE! I AM EVERYBODYS TYPE! Wait pretty boy! I am not a pretty boy how dare her! I balled my fists together and stormed out the front door.

**Kagome POV:**

Oh he is so my type, but he is such a pompous ass, but I won't tell him that or anyone for that matter.

I guess I should take a quick shower and get some breakfast.

I met Kaede downstairs and she made me an omelet with bacon on the side.

"That was great Kaede, thank you." I said as I got up to wash my dishes. Kaede took them out of my hand before I even reached the sink and said "Kagome you do not need to do that."

I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit back down at the bar.

"Kagome I hope your well rested because we have a lot on our to do list. We have to go the school and get you registered, we have to go school shopping for you afterwards, we could stop for some lunch, oh and we have to get you a cell phone." She looked at me with great excited.

"Kaede the clothes are not necessary." I would feel guilty if she did that.

"Nonsense child your family and I have waited since the day you were born to do this" I heard a giggle come from her.

"If you insist."

"Oh yes I do! Come let's go!" She grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Hey Inuyasha have you seen Kikyo?" I turned to see Kouga standing next to me.

"No Kouga I have not and why the hell are you asking me!" I felt really annoyed by him asking me that.

"I just thought I would ask you, you know she follows you around like a love-sick puppy." He laughed.

I shoved past him "Kouga I do not have time for your shit, find her yourself!"

"Damn what is your problem?"

I turned around to face him "You are!" then continued on walking.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up!" Damn what now…

"Hey man what's got your panties in a twist?" Miroku said panting.

"Nothing man just my new house guest is a pain in my ass."

"Oh man sorry to hear that. Hey you want to come over today after school and chill?" he asked with a grin on his face which meant he was up to something but if it meant I did not have to run into Kagome again I was willing to go along.

"Yeah, sure if it gets me out of the house."

"Great I will see you in lunch then."

I still cannot believe Kagome said that to me. How rude was that. I know she thinks I am sexy…..well I hope she does….wait why do I care agh I slammed my fist on the table. *bang*

"Hey Inuyasha are you even paying attention to me" Uh…. I looked up to Kikyou.

"Uh no sorry Kikyo I was not." I looked at her apologetically.

"You are such a jerk Inuyasha!" She turned around and then started to flirt with Kouga.

What the hell. What is with these people calling me a jerk suddenly? I AM NOT A JERK!

I grabbed my sandwich off my lunch tray and stuffed it in my mouth.

**Kagome POV: **

Today was very eventful. We went by Inuyasha's school, luckily I did not run into him, which was a very how do you say….um rich school. Everyone is dressed in all name brand items and I looked such like an outcast there. It did not take long before I was enrolled. I do not know how Kaede got me enrolled without my father knowing but she told me not to worry about it.

Then we headed to the mall and picked out a ton of clothes that would take me months to wear every outfit. She even bought me pj's, bathing suits, bras, undies, purses, belts, and shoes. The more she bought the more bad I felt, but why should I feel bad? She is just trying to be nice.

We were now sitting in a really nice restaurant for lunch.

"Okay Kagome I know you have questions so start asking sweetie." I totally was not ready for that.

"Well, for starters how did you know about the letter?" I have been wanting to know.

"Your mother contacted me a few months before she past; she start to worry about yours and her safety. She wanted a plan that if something were to happen to her, you would have an escape away from your father. That number you had for me was a phone I and your mother got that only she would call me from. So when it rang I knew it was you. I have waited years for that phone to go off." She paused to take a sip form her hot tea. "Your mother was like a sister to me, I loved her very much. I was so happy when you were born, even though I was not allowed around you both your ,father made sure of that. When your mother told me what was going on I almost could not believe it but It made complete sense. After your mother died I cried for days and prayed that your father would not lay a finger on you. I am so sorry Kagome I tried to find you but your father made it impossible. I just had to wait for you to call me." She stopped and grabbed a small cloth from her purse and padded her eyes to wipe away tears.

"Thank you Kaede for everything you did. I do not know what would have happened to me if I stayed any longer" I paused because I knew this next part would be hard "my beatings were getting worse, he was getting worse and I was losing all hope."

"Well you will not have to go through that ever again Kagome, he will have to get through me first!"

I cold shiver ran up my spine as she said that. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

When we finished we headed across the street to get me a phone. She was very patient and let me play with the phones until I found one I liked.

"Kagome when was the last time you had your hair styled?"

Uh…."Not since…."I looked down to my hands in my lap…"my mother died."

"Oh… well how would you like to get a makeover?"

"I would love that very much!" I was actually excited. New look, new cloths, new phone, new school, I was starting to feel like a new me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think? Don't forget about the PARTY tell me what you think should happen? (go to chapter 4 to see poll) Sorry I am not too talkative today, not having a good day at work!**

_**~ Love, Kat**_


	6. Bonding

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Hey um Inuyasha change of plans…we are all going to your house cause the girls want to go swimming and you have the pool my friend." Miroku patted me on the back.

"Really man, you were suppose to help me escape from my house for a little while. What the hell?" I could not believe this ass was choosing chicks over me….wait no I can believe that. I might need to rethink my choices of friends.

"Come on chicks in bikinis, I am helping you here. You need to get over Kikyo!"

"What I am over Kikyo! Fine I will meet you at my house." I saw a smirk on his face as I turned to head to my car. I think he knows exactly what buttons to press to get me to do exactly what he wants.

**Kagome POV:**

"Okay honey I am going to turn you around now, are you ready?" The stylist said to me and I nodded in response to him.

Once my eyes got full view of myself I was speechless. I loved what Jack did. He only cut a view inches off so my hair was still long but he cut my bangs so that they came over my forehead and down to my eyes. He applied a little blush to my cheeks, some eyeliner, a touch of gray eye shadow, and a simmer lip gloss. I did not look different, I looked hot!

I thank him while Kaede paid then we started to the car to head back to the house.

"Kagome I had so much fun today! I really wish your mother was here to enjoy this day with us, " she said this with a frown on her face.

"I feel like she was with us." I put my hand on her shoulder and she tapped it gently.

"I have to go into work tonight after I drop you off and work the late shift. Will you be ok with Inuyasha alone tonight? I heard you two did not get off to a good start." Kaede gave me a disapproving look. "I will apologize now for my nephew…..he can be….well full of himself," we both laughed.

"It is ok; I have dealt with worse than him at my other school. I can handle Inuyasha." I smiled at her to let her know I was ok.

"You should not have to deal with anything after what you have been through sweetie."

"I see Inuyasha as a mere little boy who does not know how to hold his tongue. I will be fine, I promise. Wait what do you do for a living?" I asked and wondered why it did not come up before.

"I am a doctor at Saint Francis Memorial Hospital." She smiled; I could tell she was happy with her work.

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Hey I am thirsty, can you get me something to drink?" One of the girls that Miroku brought over asked.

"Sure." I got up and looked at Miroku to motion him to join me.

"Uh…...ladies I will be right back. I am going to help my friend with refreshments. You girls stay here and keep looking beautiful.

They giggled and whispered to themselves.

As soon as we got to the kitchen I looked at Miroku "Okay when are they leaving?"

"What, come on man these girls are hot…...whoa who is that?" Miroku asked and I figured he was talking about Kagome.

"Oh that is out new house guest and the new pain in my ass."

"Inuyasha, I did not know you thought of me like that. I am sorry you think that." A voice came from behind me. SHIT!

I turned around to face her and when our eyes met I froze. She looked even more beautiful than before. I guess my aunt gave her a makeover, her hair, makeup, and clothes were different.

"Oh….. Kagome…" I could not find the words.

"What cat got your tongue Inuyasha." She smiled than turned to Miroku. "Hi I am Kagome nice to meet you."

"Well my beauty I am Miroku and I am a little jealous Inuyasha kept you all to himself, how rude of him." He looked at me than grabbed her hand and kissed top of it causing her to blush.

Wait, why is she blushing? He cannot go kissing women's hands whenever he feels like it!

"Ah quit it!" I pulled Miroku back to me. He looked at me confused by my action.

"He can do whatever he wants!" Kagome yelled at me.

"Yeah, I can do whatever I want to." Miroku pushed himself away from me.

"Shut up Miroku, go play with your toys outside!" I yelled at him and pointed outside.

He looked at Kagome "Til next time my love" then walked out the back door.

"Stay away from Miroku he is nothing but bad news for you," I turned to see Kagome walking away from me, "Hey I am talking to you!" I rushed to catch up to her.

"Yeah and I am not listening! You cannot tell me what to do! You don't even know me!" she yelled at me.

"I am just trying to warn you but your being a bitch!" As soon as it came out of my mouth I immediately regretted it. She gave me such a cold look than turned around and headed up the stairs to her room. She stopped at the door and yelled "I would not be such a bitch if you weren't such a jerk!" then slammed her door.

**Kagome POV:**

What is his problem? What did I ever do to him? Does he really hate me that much?

Agh! I need to unwind. I took my IPod loaded it on to the docking system, that I got today, and blasted the music. I then unpacked all my new clothes and organized my dresser and closet. It took a while because Kaede bought me so much. I have to remember to do something nice for her. Once I got that done I decided to plan my outfit for my first day of school tomorrow.

A few hours went by….I wonder what butthead is doing? I changed into my boy shorts, a tank, and a baggy long sleeve shirt. Most of bruises were gone the big one remained. I grabbed my IPod and headed out my bedroom door….mmmmmm….I think I will explore the house. I headed down the stairs and entered the hallway that was at the bottom.

I saw an office, Kaede's bedroom, a wash room, and a gym. I liked the gym, it had a lot of different workout equipment but at the end of the room it had mirrors along the wall that had ballet bars on them and a wood floor. It brought back memories of my mother taking me to dance lessons.

I wonder if I still remember anything. I walked to the end of the gym, put a song on my IPod that I could dance to, and everything else seemed to disappear…

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Hey man, want to work out some, I need to buff my guns for my ladies," Miroku got up from the coach.

"You do not have any ladies Miroku but sure." I laughed, turned the TV off, and started to head to the gym.

"What do you call those girls who were here earlier smart ass?" You could tell I hurt his ego a little. "Where is Kagome? I have not seen her in a couple of hours. I do not know how she can stay away from me for that long."

I just shook my head and opened the door gym room.

"What is she doing?"

"Shhhh….she is dancing you idiot….lets watch" he grabbed me and pulled down next to one of the exercise machines.

"You're a creep Miroku." I punched him and he gave me that 'I am an innocent' look again.

We both turned to watch Kagome. She was very graceful and every motion flowed into the next. I felt at peace while watching her even though I felt a little guilty. This girl has a strange effect on me and I cannot figure it out.

"Are you boys enjoying yourself?" Kagome stopped turned around and started to head straight for us. "Next time it is going to cost you." She giggled then walked out the room.

"I would pay millions baby!" Miroku yelled loud enough so Kagome could hear him.

I smacked him "Come on man we came in here to workout".

**Kagome POV:**

That felt good! I should ask Kaede if I could sign up for lessons in the city. I headed to my room to shower and then quickly change into pjs. Well, since Kaede is not here I guess I should cook dinner.

Once I got to the kitchen I took a few minutes to go through each cabinet and drawer so I would know where everything was. Then I took a few minutes to look in the frig and the pantry so I could think of something to cook…hmmmm…Chicken….pasta…mushrooms….oh chicken marsala sounds good. I grabbed all the ingredients I needed and place them on the island counter. I grabbed the utensils I would need and placed them next to my ingredients. I saw a little box radio hooked up underneath a cabinet…..cool… I love cooking to music. I turned on the radio then began cooking.

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Okay Miroku I will see you in the morning" I waved to him as I shut the back door of the gym.

I headed up stairs to take a quick shower then changed. Wow I am starving after that work out, I wonder if Kaede left any leftovers in the frig.

As soon as I opened the door the sweet smell of food came rushing in.

MMMMMMM….that smells awesome…wait did Kaede come home early?

I rushed downstairs and the closer I got to the kitchen I could started to hear music playing, that's weird. As soon as I turned the corner I saw Kagome at the stove dancing as she was stirring something.

"Oh hi. I am making chicken marsala. Would you like some?." She said with a smile.

"Um…..that would be nice…..uh…thank you" I said as I grabbed a seat at the bar. Why is she being so nice to me? "It smells really good."

"It does and I am starving. Good thing that I am finished though." She started to place the food on plates.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked while I got up from the barstool. She made dinner it was the least I could do.

"Yes, water please." She was already at the bar waiting on me.

I sat down and looked at what she had cooked. It looked good.

"I did not poison it Inuyasha it is ok to eat it." She said as she put a bite into her mouth.

"I know." I put the first bite into my mouth…..mmmmmm….."This is really good Kagome, thank you".

"You're welcome…you know you say that a lot"

I looked at her confused, "Say what".

"Thank you" she laughed when she said it and I could not help but to laugh with her. Maybe I was a jerk.

We ate our dinner in silence and I hated it.

"So where did you come from?" I wanted to know more about this mysterious creature next to me.

She frowned. "Ohio".

"Sorry, I did not mean to upset you I was just trying to get to know you better. "

"It is ok. Ohio is a bad place for me. I am trying to move on from my past".

"Does is have anything to do with your bruises?" She froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Her eyes got watery.

"The first night you were here. You left the door open when you were changing." I wanted to kick myself in the ass for saying that. It sounded creepy.

"You were spying on me while I was changing?" she looked mad but intrigued at the same time.

"No, I was about to walk away but then I saw the bruise down your back."

She closed her eyes took a deep breath and said, "Yes, those bruises have everything to do with Ohio".

"Thank you for telling me that I know it must had been hard. Hey want to watch some TV? I know this great anime show about a half-demon and a miko trying to defeat a great evil." I said as I grabbed our plates to place them in the sink then we both walked over to the coach.

"Sounds good"

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" came from the TV.

We both started to laugh so hard that tears came rolling down.

"Damn I would really hate to piss her off" I said while laughing.

"Yeah me too!" She replied and continued to laugh. I loved her laugh.

*Bang*

What!

I looked around to see me and Kagome on the coach and the TV still on. Oh, we must have fallen asleep.

I turned off the TV. I cannot leave her here. I went over to her, picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room. I placed her in her bed then pulled the covers over her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I turned off her nightstand light and shut her door.

I changed into my pjs and got in bed. I could not help but to smile as I fell asleep.

* * *

** hey! Hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! Just wait it gets better. Just to let you know the party will take place it chapters 9 & 10. Thanks so much for those of you who commented. I was going to do shout outs but I'm on my ipad and it's about to die...so I better post this chapter quick!**

**love kat**


	7. First Day of School

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Kagome POV:**

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

Yawn...I slowly opened my eyes and rose up in bed...wait how did I get here?...Did Inuyasha carry me?

He is so weird, mean one minute then nice the next.

I got up to get ready for school. I styled my hair and applied my makeup exactly how Jack showed me to. As soon as I finished, I headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning," Inuyasha looked at me wide-eyed, which told me I did good with my outfit choice. I am wearing a short light pink bubble skirt, a red satin cami, a white blazer, and white flats.

"Good morning, thank you for bringing me to my room last night." I walked to the pantry to grab a banana.

"Oh, no problem." He said then quickly looked away. Did I just see Inuyasha blush? Aw, how cute!

"My aunt asked me to guide you around school today," he said to change the subject.

"No it is ok Inuyasha you do not have to babysit me."

"Oh...no. If I don't my aunt will have my ass! You ready?"

"Yeppers! He looked at me and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, come on or we will be late."

**Inuyasha POV:**

'Yeppers' who says that? Well I have to admit, it sounded cute coming from her lips.

I watched her as she got in my red Audi R8. Damn, why does she have to look so good? It is going to take an army to keep Miroku off her.

"So what classes do you have?" I took a quick look at her.

"Um...English, Calculus, History, Biology, French, P.E, and Photography." She sounded a little too excited about school.

"Maybe we have classes together."

"Yeah that would be cool."

The rest of the drive to school was silent but thankfully, we did not live far from the school.

"Okay we are here," I said as we pulled into a parking space.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the school building. I looked around and notice everybody eyeing Kagome. Why is everybody starting at her? I glanced at her and that is when I understood, how could they not? I stepped a little closer hoping that no one would approach her.

"Your locker is next to mine." I opened my locker to grab things for my first period class.

"AH"

*SLAP*

"OW!"

I turned around to see that Kagome slapped Miroku across the face. I looked at her to ask why and she immediately said, "He grabbed my ass," almost as she read my mind. WAIT...HE DID WHAT?!

"Miroku do you want to get your ass kicked today!?"

"Sorry dude. You have never cared before whose ass I grabbed." He looked at Kagome than back at me. "Oh I see man, am sorry that I touched your girl." Kagome and me looked at each other then blushed.

"I am not his girl"

"She is not my girl," We said simultaneously.

"Okay, whatever you two say!" He walked away laughing.

"Here, what is the first class that you have, I will walk you there," I took the schedule out of her hands to look at it, "Oh, you're in my class, we can walk together."

She grabbed what she needed then we were on our way.

**Kagome POV:**

I guess Inuyasha was right, I should be careful around Miroku but why did Inuyasha get so mad?

"Inuyasha!" I looked over to see the voice had come from the girl I saw in the picture.

"Kikyo," he replied.

"I heard you have a girl staying at your house. I don't like it," she looked angry.

"Well, good thing it is not up for you to decide. Oh and by the way, Kikyo meet Kagome the girl who is staying at my house," he motioned his hand to me.

She looked over at me and gave me a quick look over from head to toe then turned to Inuyasha. "We need to talk about this."

"We will talk later." He looked at me then started walking down the hall.

I was about to turn around and follow him when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Inuyasha is mine and you need to stay away from him!" She looked me dead in the eyes.

"First off, Inuyasha is a grown man and he can do what he wants! Second off, what I do is none of your damn concern!" I snatched my arm out of her grip and walked away.

What nerve she has! I finally caught up to Inuyasha.

"Hey what took you so long?" He asked me.

"Oh, sorry I had to defend myself from your damn girlfriend!" I walked straight past him into class to find a seat.

I sat down and got myself ready. I looked around to see the rest of my classmates. Damn...I saw Miroku and Kikyo...what did I do to deserve this? AGH!

"Hi" I looked up to see a girl in front of me. She was pretty. A little taller than me from what I could see and she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "My name is Sango. Sorry I bothered you; I just wanted to meet the girl who has Kikyo on pins and needles." We both then looked over at Kikyo who was staring me down, so I waved at her and she turned in her seat and pouted. Inuyasha then looked over at me and gave me a 'stop it' look. I glared at him to leave me alone.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked I nodded and she took the seat beside me.

She then started to tell me about what they had done in class and what was coming up. I liked her and I knew we would be friends.

Once my teacher came in, she introduced me to the class which I hated and then started the lesson.

I had a few more classes with the gang...FUN!...NOT!...but at least I had Sango.

We both walked to lunch together. On the way there, she started pointing people out to me and explaining any relationships, if there were any.

Once we got our lunch we sat down at the table where Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and a few others that Sango mention about; I tried to sit at the end of the table away from all them.

"So how is it living with Inuyasha?" I looked at Sango, what an odd question. "I mean because he is so temperamental!" We both looked at Inuyasha who was staring at us and laughed.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Why are they laughing at me? Are they talking about me? What are they talking about?

"Inuyasha," I turned to see Kikyo staring at me. She noticed that I was watching Kagome and frowned.

I turned by body all the way around so my focus was completely on Kikyo, which it should have been in the first place.

I mean I love Kikyo, right. I do not know anymore...Ever since Kagome stepped into my life I feel like she turned my whole world upside down.

I put my head in my hands...I have a headache again...agh!

**Kagome POV:**

During our conversation about the latest gossip in school, I glanced over at Inuyasha to see he had turned his back towards me. Kikyo caught my attention and gave me a dirty look. Why did he do that? Fine I will stay away.

"Sango, can I ask a favor?" Hoping she would say yes to what I was about to ask her.

"Sure," as she took a bite out of her meal.

"Would you mind bringing me home today? I do not live far."

She looked over at Inuyasha, frowned, then turned to me, "No, I would not mind at all."

"What is the story with those two anyways?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear it.

"Well, they dated for a while then Kikyo betrayed Inuyasha then they broke up. Now she wants him back and he says no but I think he still hasn't gotten over her though, such a pity."

The rest of the day passed by fast but I loved every second of it. This school was awesome, they really push you intellectually and I love a challenge!

I started walking to the parking lot and saw Inuyasha waiting at his car for me. I decided to ignore him and walked straight to Sango. As I passed him, I noticed that he put his hands up for a 'what did I do' expression. You want to ignore me then fine I will do the same, I thought to myself, serves him right!

We got into the car and drove off. Sango asked me many questions about myself. When she saw that a question made me uncomfortable, she quickly asked a different one. I was grateful for that, for her.

Once we got to my house, that felt weird 'my house', we saw that Inuyasha was waiting for us by his car with folded arms. Damn he looked pist!

I got out and he rushed over to me.

"I am supposed to take you back and forth to school not her!" He yelled at me and then pointed at Sango.

"Leave her out of this, I asked her for a ride!" I yelled back. "In fact I think she will being giving me a ride for now on!"

"What? Over my dead body!"

"I could make that happen," I snapped

"What is your problem?!"

"Nothing I just don't want to be a punching bag for your girlfriend," knowing damn well that she was not his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? Kikyo said you that you hurt her feelings!"

I was mad that he didn't deny that she wasn't his girlfriend. "I hurt her feelings! She pulled me aside and threaten me you ass!" I turned to Sango, "Thanks for the ride I'll text you later." She nodded then looked at Inuyasha and laughed as she got into her car.

I turned and headed into the house.

"Hey I am not done with you!

"Well I am done with you!" I turned to face him. For a split second, he looked as if my words hurt him. Whatever he deserved it!

Once I got into my room, I put on music and started on my homework. I had a lot to do to catch up with everyone else in class.

**Inuyasha POV:**

She is done with me! Why would she say that? What did I do? I realized I started asking myself that question a lot since Kagome arrived.

I sat in the living room and watched TV hoping she would come out of her room but she never did. I finally got up to walk to the fridge to grab a snack when I noticed a note on the frig door.

_Hey Kids,_

_Sorry, I was called into work last minute and will not be home until late. I already made dinner, it is in the fridge, just heat it up._

_Love you,_

_Aunt Kaede._

Great. I heard a door shut and quickly ran into the dining room to hide.

"Yeah can you believe him, he can be such a butt munch sometimes." I heard Kagome talking to someone on her cell phone. Wait her cell phone, why don't I have her number? I planned to ask later. What the hell is a butt munch?

"He gets mad at me for ignoring him but he ignored me at lunch! He can do it but I cannot! Typical man!"

What! When did I ignore her...ohhhhhh...really that is what she is mad about! I try to make one happy and at the same time, I make the other one mad! Whats a man got to do to make everyone happy around here!

"Oh yeah I saw him, Kouga right, he is cute!" then she giggled.

What! She likes Kouga, she cannot like Kouga. Who the hell is she talking to? Then she went back up to her room.

Whatever. I decided to grab my car keys and headed out; I needed to think without Kikyo or Kagome buzzing in my ear.

**Kagome POV:**

"I do not know Sango," she was trying to convince me that Inuyasha had feelings for me.

"Well of coarse he does, do you not see how you affect him!" She laughed.

"He drives me nuts though! He is like a freak-in' tornado, I can never tell which direction he is going."

"Sounds to me like he affects you too!'

"No! I do not like him like that Sango. I am done with talking about Inuyasha lets talk about who your crushing on," desperately trying to change the subject.

"Uh, Lets not."

"Come on Sango why won't you tell me?"

"Because it is embarrassing for me," I was confused, how could she be embarrassed by her crush...unless...

"Is he not attractive?" I felt bad saying it.

"NO! He is definitely attractive but he is so damn immature."

Miroku popped into my mind...noooooo...Sango and Miroku...she has to be talking about someone else...yeah that's it!

"I'll find out sooner or later."

"We will see, but hey I have to go it is dinner time. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," I hung up the phone.

I wonder what's for dinner here...

I got to the kitchen to see Kaede's note that she wasn't going to be home.

"Inuyasha," I called for him but no answer.

I went to his room but he was not there...hmmm...I searched all over the house for him where could he be? I walked outside to see if...oh he left and did not tell me... I turned to look at the house...great in a big old house by myself...wonderful.

I went back to the kitchen to find me something to eat. I found some spring rolls and headed to the coach to watch some TV.

It was 9:00 and Inuyasha still has not come home, where is he?

At that moment, I noticed a shadow moving across the back yard. I froze in fear. Has he found me? Can it be? Impossible. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the draw then ducked down by the counter.

I heard the sliding glass door open...stupid why did I not lock up...I could here the intruder stepping closer and closer...I felt like my heart was about to come out of my chest it was beating so fast.

Okay Kagome gather your strength you can do this! I popped up from the counter screaming with a knife in my hand.

"You!" My heart stopped.

* * *

**Oh what a day and tomorrow is going to be worse...agh work! I do have to say that when I saw more and more people were enjoying my story it really made me feel better! Thank you all for your comments and support! I hope you enjoy this chapter... I do have bad news...the "party will not start until chapter 10 or 11...for some reason I thought I planned the party on friday night but I was sadly mistaken when I reread my story for grammatical errors and realized I planned it for saturday night. I did however thought of the perfect scene between Kagome and Kikyo for P.E and the best part is Inuyasha sticks up for Kagome...Hope that makes up for the delay!**

**Love, Kat!**


	8. First Kiss?

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Inuyasha POV:**

I had found a spot by the water to park and was now sitting on the hood of my car looking out to the water. I had been thinking for hours about those girls. I do not know what to do. I still have feelings for Kikyo but I think I am starting to have feelings for Kagome. Why does this have to be so damn confusing! Why can I not have both? I shook my head knowing that would never happen! I cannot understand why Kagome has the effect on me like she does.

I looked at my phone...shit...I should get back...Kagome is probably worried about me.

**Kagome POV:**

"You!" My heart stopped.

"Damn it Miroku you scared the shit out of me!" What an asshole!

"You almost killed me!" He yelled back, pointing at the knife that was in my hand.

"Not like you wouldn't deserve it!"

"Hey I said I was sorry for grabbing your ass and I came by to see Inuyasha. Uh, can you put down the knife now?"

I forgot I was still holding it up. I put it back where it belonged and grabbed some water.

"Have you ever heard of a front door or of knocking?"

"I always do that. So where is he at?"

"He is not here," I regretted those words as soon as they came out.

He came around the counter to get close to me, "so... We are alone huh?"

"Not gonna happen Miroku!" I walked over to the coach to sit and he followed right behind me.

"So how long have you known Inuyasha?" I asked trying to get him focused on something else.

"Oh I don't know. Almost three years now. He stopped me from getting my ass kicked by some chick's boyfriend and we have been friends ever since."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I laughed.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"Really?" I gave him a 'you got to be kidding me' look.

"So what is up with you and Inuyasha?" I was surprised by his question.

"Nothing."

"I see the way you two look at each other and how you act around each other."

"Yeah, like we want to rip each other's head off." I laughed.

"Funny but that is not what I meant. Honestly now tell me the truth."

I looked at him puzzled, "honestly there is nothing going on between me and Inuyasha plus I think he still loves Kikyo."

"Yeah it pisses me off that he won't forget about her and move on. She is such a bitch and he can do so much better," he elbowed me, "I like you Kagome. You two would be good together, but what do you think about him?"

"Well, I think I have feelings for him but I am nowhere near ready to act on them. I am still trying to get rid of the demons that still haunt me from my past. I have enough on my plate right now and he acts so childish sometimes."

"I understand, well I am voting for you 100%. It is about time someone knocked him on his ass. Take your time sweetie I know you had a hard life, he told me about the...bruises." WHAT! How could he do that, it wasn't for him to share! I guess Miroku saw how angry I was because he said...

"Do not be mad at him. He was really torn up about it, he wanted to help you but did not know how to," really he was, why would he care?, "He wanted to hurt the person who did that to you."

After he said that I got the image of Inuyasha and my father fighting then quickly shook the thought away.

"They did not hurt as bad as they looked," I lied and he looked at me like he could see through me lie and put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

**Inuyasha POV:**

As I walked through the door I heard voices coming from the living room. Well guess she didn't worry about me.

Wait ... its Miroku's voice. I stormed into the living room.

I saw Kagome and Miroku seating a little too close together on the coach with Miroku's hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" You could tell that I scared them because they jumped up.

"Hey man I came by to see you but you were not here."

"I am here now so you can stop flirting with Kagome!" Then I looked at Kagome, "don't you have something else better to do than giving in to him like a whore!"

*SLAP* Kagome slapped me and ran upstairs crying.

"Hey man, chill the fuck out and don't talk to her like that!"

"I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"You are an asshole, you know that!"

"What do you expect from me when I come in and see that?" Am I really jealous?

"We were talking about you at first and how she feels about you then I mentioned the bruises which upset her and I was trying to comfort her! That's what you walked in on!"

*PUNCH* What the fuck? Miroku just punched me.

"You better go and apologize to that girl! I love you man but you can be such an idiot sometimes!" He stormed out while slamming the front door.

Damn. I screwed up. Why did I act like that? I just got so angry to see another man's hand on her. I do not know what came over me.

I have to make it up to her for being an ass, but how can I do that?

I know. I ran upstairs and barged into her room. She looked up from her pillow and I could see the tears streaming down her face. My heart stopped, I caused that! I hated myself in that instant. "Oh Kagome I am so sorry."

"Get out!" She through a pillow at me like it would stop me from coming in.

"Kagome I am sorry for what I said. I am an asshole," I sat on the edge of her bed," I would like to make it up to you if you let me."

"No I do not want to be anywhere around you, get out!" She lay back down on the bed and her cami rose up a little. The bruise that I saw when I first saw her was still there. It looked better but had not healed yet. It was a reminder of what she went through and a reminder of how big of a prick I am.

She was not going to come with me willing...so I picked her up off the bed, put her over my shoulders, and carried her kicking and screaming through the hall, down the stairs,and to my car.

"Put me down Inuyasha! I meant it! Put me down or else…."

I interrupted her, "or else what Kagome, you gonna kick my ass?" I laughed.

"Maybe I will!" She punched me in the ass a couple times with her hands balled up in a fist….it hurt a little bit but I was not going to tell her that," I barely felt that!"

"Agh," she finally gave up.

When I got to the car I sat her down in the passenger seat and said, "If you run away I'll just come after you, so stay put!"

She stuck her little tongue out at me then folded her arms across her chest. I got inside the car as quickly as I could so she couldn't make a run for it.

I tried to get her to talk but she ignored me. Hopefully she will talk to me again….and soon.

**Kagome POV:**

I cannot believe he called me a whore. The moment that word came out of his mouth I instantly thought of my father and the horrible things he done and said to me. Why would he act like that? Why would he intentionally hurt me?

What an asshole! Calling me a whore then dragging me to who knows where….agh!

Where is he taking me? I tried to look at my surroundings hoping they would give me a clue but I got nothing , just a road with light posts and street signs.

"Okay we are here," he got out of the car and came around to open my door then held out his hand to me. I arched an eyebrow at him…..so the ass can be a gentleman…..go figure.

I ignored his gesture and got out of the car by myself. We were at a park, what were we doing here this late? As I was looking around, he grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the park.

"What are we doing here Inuyasha?" He looked at me then at his watch, "It is about to start."

I was about to ask what he meant when I hear instrumental music start to play. I looked at him for an answer but he didn't give me one.

Fine, I started to walk to the source of the music. Wow….completely awed by what I was seeing.

There are three ballerinas dancing to classical music while using pillars has a prompt and dancing around them. Inuyasha came up beside me and we watched in silence.

The music shortly stopped and I noticed that there were other people in the park. I was about to say something when I heard more music coming from somewhere else in the park.

I quickly rushed to find the next set of dancers. This time there was a couple dancing a modern lyrical style to a love song. The way they moved as one was outstanding. When Inuyasha caught up to me I wrapped my arm around his and put my head on his shoulders.

**Inuyasha POV:**

My heart skipped a beat when she placed her head on my shoulders. I looked down at her and watched her eyes light up as she watched the dancers. YES! I think she will forgive me.

We went from group to group around the park, never knowing what we were going to see next.

After an hour we were back to the center of the park. We knew this was the last dance because it seemed like all the dancers were here. They were doing a mixture of everything we saw tonight.

I looked over at Kagome and saw her shiver. Shit! I forgot jackets….I did not know what else to do besides put my arm around her and hold her close.

When the show was finished we started to walk back to my car with my arm still around her. She felt so good in my arms, I hated letting her go so she could get in the car.

"So am I forgiven," I was afraid to ask. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"Yes, but don't you ever call me that again!"

"Yes ma'am!" She chuckled to herself.

Once we got into the house, I walked her to her room.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I really loved tonight, it was amazing." She said with a smile on her face.

"Kagome I hope you know how sorry I am. I did not mean what I said, I was an idiot," feeling ashamed of myself.

"I know Inuyasha," then she lifted up on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek.

When she backed away I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close to me. We were just staring at each other. I was about to kiss her but she put her tiny finger on my lips and said, "Inuyasha, I forgive you for what you said ,but if you think I am going to kiss you with those lips after what those lips called me, you thought wrong," She backed up slowly and shut her door.

What just happened here? I felt...I felt rejected…. Does she not feel the same about me?

I was about to walk away when she hopped out to give me another kiss on the check but as she pulled away she whispered, "Thank you for tonight…..please be patient with me," then she was gone.

I walked away smiling...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short...I have been really busy with work and school plus I am trying to help my littlest sister to bring up her F in school (very disappointing :() , but I will try to post the next chapter asap. Thank you so much for all your comments and support it means a lot! **

**PARTY COUNT DOWN: two more chapters. **

**~Love Kat**

**Happy readings!**


	9. Sparks

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Inuyasha POV:**

_"Kikyo I still have feelings for you."_

_"No you don't, you have feelings for that girl."_

_"Kikyo I still love you." _

_"Then show me Inuyasha."_

_I leaned into kiss her._

_"Oh….Kikyo." I mumbled between our heated kiss._

_"Kikyo?" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see that I was kissing Kagome. Kagome? I thought I was kissing Kikyo…._

_"Inuyasha how could you be kissing her when you still have feelings for me?!" I turned to see Kikyo._

_"Well because he has feelings for me too!" Kagome stood up and then both the girls looked at me and said, "Inuyasha you have to choose, me or her!"_

Ah! I opened my eyes to see I was in my room and it was a just a dream. What am I going to do I thought as I got ready for school; I could not stop thinking about my dream. How could they force me to choose like that? Good thing it was just a dream because I do not know what I would have done.

Great! How am I supposed to act around them now….agh!

I was not ready to face Kagome yet so I stayed up in my room till the very last-minute before we had to leave for school. As I walked downstairs Kagome came around the corner, "Good morning sleepy head".

"Morning," I replied back then headed out the door to my car. I did not intend to be short with her but I need some time to think through everything. I need some time to better understand my feelings before someone got hurt. Luckily for me she must have sensed something was wrong with me because she did not talk to me the rest of the morning.

**Kagome POV:**

What did I do wrong? Why is he acting like this? Was it because I did not kiss him last night… is he acting like this because of that...that is fucked up! Agh! Men!

As soon as he pulled into a parking space I bolted out of the car door.

I cannot believe he could be such a self-center prick!

Sango found me at my locker, "Hey Kagome….what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing Inuyasha is being an ass!"

"Come on girl talk to me about it, it will make you feel better." She grabbed my arm and we headed to class.

As we walked to class I told her what had happened between me and Inuyasha, I even told her the part about Miroku scaring the shit out of me.

"Okay besides the fact that Inuyasha is an ass, I really wish I could have seen Miroku's face when you popped up with a knife in your hands." She laughed really hard.

"Yeah it was pretty funny, but I do not know what to do about Inuyasha."

"Just give him time to come around; I know he has feelings for you but he is probably conflicted with his so-called feelings for Kikyo."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't mean he has to take it out on me." I sighed then found my seat for class. Besides I am not even ready for a relationship now, come to think of it I have never had one... I need a distraction tonight from him...hmmmmm...oh I know, "Sango want to sleep over tonight? We could make it a girl's night with gossip and movies."

"I would love to. I'll meet you at your house after school."

"It is a date."

I watched as the others came into class and saw that Inuyasha sat four seats away from Kikyo. So he is keeping his distance from the both of us? Kikyo then got up from where she was seating and sat down next to him. They were talking and you could tell Inuyasha was mad but they were talking so low I could not hear them. The worst part is that he did not move away from her. Sango looked at me saw I was angry then turned to see what I was staring at.

"Don't let it bother you that much or at least do not show that it bothers you, it will drive him crazy."

I shrugged my shoulders and got ready for class.

"Good morning class," Mr. Poe our English teacher came into the classroom, "For the next month we will be reading and examining Shakespeare's _Much Ado about_ _Nothing; _It is an excellent play filled with drama, romance, comedy, and trickery. Now if the first person in every row would please get up go over to the counter and grab a book for each person in your row, it would be greatly appreciated."

Since Kouga was sitting in front of me he got up to get the books; he started at the back of the row and worked his way up. When he got to me, he started to hand me the book when he said, "Hey Kagome you think the two of us could catch a movie sometime?" I looked at Kouga then at Sango who was shaking her head yes uncontrollably.

"Yes, I guess that would be alright."

"Great you let me know when you want to go!"

"Okay I will." He sat in his seat and I glanced at Sango who looked like she was about to jump up and down for joy. I was about to open my book when something caught my attention; Inuyasha was staring at me. His body was still but his eyes were blazing with fury. Is he jealous? No, why would he be? I looked at him straight in his eyes until finally he broke away. There's that twister again, Toto I don't think we'll ever get home...I laughed at myself.

_Much ado about nothing_ is my favorite play by Shakespeare; I am excited that we were reading it in class, even though I have read it a billion times already. I was so focused that class seemed to end as soon as it started. We were told to bring the books home and read the next couple scenes. We were also told that we were not allowed to watch the movie until after our final on the book.

It was on to my next class…

I decided to skip lunch and start my reading assignment in the garden. I could not believe that the school had its own green house, which was beautiful.

I decided to head to P.E a little early to get my uniform and locker.  
Once I got them I sat on the bleachers and opened the book I had been casually reading, I needed a distraction.

**Inuyasha POV:**

I was listening into the conversation that Kouga and Miroku were having about who the hottest chick is on the 49ers cheerleading team when I realized that Kagome was not here. Where could she be? I saw Sango at the end of the table and went to her.

"Where's Kagome?"

She looked up from what she was doing and said, "Why do you care?"

"I want to know that is all." What is her problem?

"Why don't you forget about Kagome and go back to Kikyo since she is obviously the one you want to be with."

What is she talking about? I sat down in front of her, "What are you talking about? Just answer the question?"

"Are you really that naive that you haven't noticed how you were making Kagome feel today?" She was starting to get angry. I just looked at her in confusion. "Damn what is with you Inuyasha? Well, let me enlighten you. You have been putting Kagome on the back burner all day and she watched you with Kikyo all day at the same time. She feels like you are mad because she did not kiss you last night." Wait she told Sango! "You need to pull your head out of your ass and figure out who is worth your wild before someone gets hurt!" She got up from the table and left me there to think over what she just said.

I did not mean to make Kagome feel like that; I meant to really take some space from the both of them. I sat there thinking about what I did this morning. I guess I did not give Kikyo the same treatment. DAMN IT! Now what am I going to do?

**Kagome POV:**

I waited on the bleachers for Sango once I saw her I knew something was wrong.

"That little, inconsiderate, naive, jerk of yours really needs a good ass kicking!" She sat down next to me.

"What did he do now?" I rolled my eyes.

"He saw that you were not at lunch and came over to question me. Then we came to the conclusion that he did not even realize what he had done to you all day. I mean can he really be that stupid!"

"I guess he can be." I shrugged my shoulders then we waited for our teacher to come in.

Mrs. Rodgers, our P.E teacher, said her good afternoons then said go get changed.

We all headed to the locker rooms. Once I stepped through the door, revelation came over me; how am I going to change in front of these girls with that bruise on my back without causing suspicion?

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango woke me up from the nightmare playing in my head.

"Yeah," I replied back, "I got to use the bathroom that's all." I grabbed my uniform and headed for the bathroom stalls.

As soon as I walked out of the stall I saw Kikyo and her group of followers.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Little Kagome is afraid to change with the big girls." They all laughed.

I just ignored her to walk away but they blocked me.

"Is there something to be embarrassed about Kagome, well I guess if I were you I would be embarrassed too. I wonder what Inuyasha would say about this? You know he doesn't like girls that are shy. He likes them feisty, naked, and on their backs."

"Oh you mean whores?" I snapped back.

She gave me an evil look then stepped right up to my face. "Listen here bitch, I run this school which means I could make your life here a living hell. You better think twice before you mouth off to me."

I stepped up to her. "First off, you cannot make my life a living hell. Hell is where I came from in the first place. YOU DO NOT SCARE ME! Second off, is that why when you are not around everybody is talking about you and I do not mean in a good way."

She pushed me back into the stall causing me to gasp out loudly in pain as my bruise hit the door knob of the stall. It felt like a thousand knifes cutting into me but I could not show the pain I was in. For the sake of my secret I had to be strong.

"Come on bitch really? I barely touched you." Kikyo yelled at me.

"Kagome," I heard Sango call out to me. She peered around the corner and the look of horror washed over her face. She rushed over to me, "Are you okay?" I nodded that I was then she turned to Kikyo.

"If you do not want me to kick your ass I suggested you turn and walk away. NOW!"

Kikyo huffed then looked at her girls motioning for them to leave.

When they left the bathroom I could not hold the pain anymore, I cried out in pain holding my side as I hit the floor.

Sango knelt next to me then lifted my shirt to see what was wrong. "OH MY GOSH! Did that bitch do this to you?

"No."

"Kagome this is bad."

"I have had worse, believe me. Can you help me help? I want to call Kaede to take me home."

"Yeah sure, but you are going to explain all of this to me!" She helped me up and we walked into the locker room, luckily everyone had cleared out.

Mrs. Rodgers came bursting through the door. "Kagome is everything alright?"

"No-" Sango started to say but I interrupted her, "Yes, I am not feeling well I would like to go home."

Mrs. Rodgers looked at Sango then at me. "Yes you may. Sango take her home please, I will get you both excused from the rest of your classes today."

For some reason I think Mrs. Rodgers knows about my secret...

**Inuyasha POV:**

I had waited on Kagome to come out so I could apologize to her, but I never saw her. I then looked at Kikyo and saw she was upset.

"Kikyo where is Kagome?" She looked at me in disgust.

"Your 'friend' called me a whore but of course you don't care you would rather know where she is." She started to cry.

"She did what?" That did not sound like Kagome. Could she be that mean? Why would she do that? Did she do it because I ignored her? "I am sorry Kikyo, I will take care of Kagome!" I turned and walked away.

I was pist at Kagome! She had no right to say such a nasty thing to Kikyo!

**Kagome POV:**

"Okay I drove you, feed you, doctored you up, and even tucked you into bed. I think I am owed an explanation." She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

I have never told anyone what I was going through so I did not know where to begin except starting with, "The bruise is from my father."

She looked at me in horror for the second time today. Then I basically told her my life story and the truth about what happened in the locker room.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry."

"It is okay I dealt with it."

"You should not have to 'deal with i't, no one should."

I placed a hand on her should to let her know I was okay.

"I am going downstairs to let you get some rest. If you need anything just yell." I nodded.

She walked out of my room and it did not take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up a few hours later still feeling really sore. I headed downstairs to make a cup of tea.

"Hey sleeping beauty how you feeling?" Sango popped up from the couch once she saw me.

"Sore," I replied as I got everything ready to make tea.

"Do you still want to do the sleep over tonight?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Which reminds me, I am going to go home real quick to grab my stuff. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes I will be fine."

"Okay, see you soon!" She said as she was leaving.

**Inuyasha POV:**

I was driving just a little too fast impatiently wanting to get home.

I wanted to know why Kagome called Kikyo a whore and why Kagome came home early.

As soon as I walked through my front door I could hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"Your home," she said and I could tell something was wrong by her voice but I could not figure out what.

"Why did you call Kikyo a whore?!" I yelled at her and I could tell that I hurt her feelings because she frowned at me.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes, she said you were being mean and called her a whore. "

She laughed, "Of course she did because to you precious Kikyo cannot do no wrong!" She yelled at be about to burst into tears.

"I want you to leave Kikyo alone, she did not do anything to you!"

"That is enough!" Sango came rushing into the kitchen. "I have heard enough, Kagome you tell him what that bitch did or I will!"

Kagome looked at Sango in fear and nodded her head no. What Did Kikyo do to Kagome?

That when I noticed what was wrong with Kagome; she was wincing when she moved and taking steady breathes like she was in a lot pain. I walked up to her and lifted up her shirt before she could stop me and that is when I saw it. The bruise that was healing had gotten worse. How? Is this what Sango meant by what Kikyo did to Kagome?

"How did this happen?" I looked at Kagome for answers but all she did was look down at her feet.

"I will tell you what happened! That witch of an ex you have corned Kagome in the bathroom and started to make fun of her for changing in the stall. You and I both know Kagome only did it so no one would ask about the bruise but damn Kikyo had to say shit like how you would never fall for a shy girl and how if she looked like Kagome she would be hiding too! Kagome called her a whore, because she deserved it. Then Kiyko threatened Kagome and Kagome called her out on it; which must have pist Kikyo off because she shoved Kagome into the bathroom stall causing the door handle to stab into her bruise!"

I could not believe what I was hearing; all this time I was mad at Kagome when I should have been mad at Kikyo.

I looked over at Kagome who was crying. "Kagome I am sorry."

She wiped her tears and said, "No worries, of course you were going to stick up for her."

I looked at Sango to leave the room.

"No chance Inuyasha I am staying right here!" She glared at me.

"It is okay Sango I am fine," Kagome said from behind me.

"Alright I will be in the other room. If you need me yell." She turned and walked away.

"Kagome….I…."

"It is okay Inuyasha I know you are sorry." She said it as if she did not believe my apology.

"I should have listened to what you had to say before I yelled at you."

"Yeah you should have but you didn't."

I tried to reach for her but she stepped away from me.

"Inuyasha please don't."

"But Kagome.." I tried again by stepping closer to her but again she stepped further away from me.

"Inuyasha," She said so softly that I almost did not hear her.

**Kagome POV:**

I knew what he was trying to do and every part of me wanted him to but I had to fight the urge, I couldn't let him pull me into his arms. If he did I knew I would instantly forgive him and I was not ready for that yet.

"Kagome you okay?" Thankfully Sango came back into the room. Damn this girl had the best timing, I love her!

"Yeah I am fine." I looked at Inuyasha who was not so happy, like I was, about the interruption.

He looked at me kindly and said, "I have to meet Miroku for a game, will you be alright?"

"Yes, Sango is sleeping over tonight."

"Oh joy!" He said as he walked to his room then out the front door.

"What was that about?" I asked and apparently out loud because Sango answered, "Duh because he loves you."

At that moment I had taken a sip of tea then spat it out in surprise to her response.

"No he does not." I protested.

"Okay but I see the way he looks at you." She turned and headed to the coach.

"Whatever," I laughed and through a pillow at her.

We sat down and started to watch a scary movie marathon on TV.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Miroku and I had played basketball for a couple of hours now when we finally took a break. I then explained to him what had really happened in the gym.

"Damn, poor Kagome," then he slapped me upside the head.

"Damn man what was that for?" Why is it that ever since Kagome got here everyone is slapping me?

"For you being an ass to her…again! Is she okay?" I was starting to wonder what happened to the Miroku I know because he was not acting right.

"Yeah she is fine. Sango is at the house with her. I guess they are having a sleep over."

Miroku froze, "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you have girls in pjs over at your house all alone?" Well looks like Miroku is back!

"Come on man we have to get to your house! Oh and I am sleeping over tonight!"

We rushed back to my house down the block.

We decided to go around back to try to see what the girls were up to. Sure enough they were in the living room on the couch.

"Great they are watching scary movies, lets scare them."

"Did you not learn your lesson from the last time?" referring to his run in with Kagome the night before.

"Nope!"

Miroku came up with a plan and I decided to play along thinking the girls would not fall for it, boy was I wrong. He started knocking on walls and windows which started to freak the girls out. They slowly made their way outside hand in hand and that is when Miroku scooped up Sango and I scooped up Kagome, carefully so I did not hurt her, then jumped into the pool.

Once they realized in was us they started yelling at us then once they calmed down we had some fun in the pool.

When we finally stopped horsing around, we all got out, took showers, and then ordered some pizza.

We hung out for a little but when we all started to doze off we decided it was time for bed.

I had woken up to hear a bear snoring in my ear… no…. no bear just Miroku.

I decided to head downstairs to get something to drink. As I got into the hallway right before the kitchen I saw Kagome.

"Hey," I said softly, "what you doing?"

"Doing the same thing that you are down here for," she laughed.

"Ha very funny."

"Well I thought it was."

"Kagome I am really sorry about today." I could not help but to bring it up again.

"Inuyasha it is okay."

"No it is not," I stepped closer to her knowing she would back up into the wall and have nowhere to go.

"Inuyasha, don't" She whisper lightly.

"Kagome I care about you more than what you know, more than what I know I am sure. I hate that I caused you pain." I inched closer and closer until our bodies were touching.

I could tell that her breathing was off which meant I was affecting her. Good, I thought, so the feeling is mutual. I couldn't take it anymore. I did the very thing I had been dying to do since last night, I kissed her and she didn't stop me either. Her lips were so soft and the taste of her kiss was better than I imagined, it was so sweet, she tasted so sweet. The slow tender kisses quickly escalated into heated passionate kissed. I have never felt this before, it was like fireworks going off between us and before I knew it I had picked her up so her legs were wrapped around my hips and her arms around my neck. I could not stop touching her, her body felt so good under my hands. She moaned my name as she grasped for air. Still holding her in my arms I carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on top of me and our lips never leaving one another.

We must have been like that for hours before we saw headlights shine through the house, Kaede...shit. We both shot up and quickly ran upstairs.

Once we heard Kaede go into her room, we looked at each other not knowing what to say.

I did not want to leave her and I knew she felt the same.

"I will see you tomorrow morning," I leaned in to kiss her.

She backed up and said," It is morning already."

"Okay smart ass," I pulled her into my arms and gave her another sweet kiss. When we finally released each other I put my hand on her check and stroked it with my thumb. "Then I will see you in a few hours beautiful." I was about walk away when something dawned on me. "Oh and the 'date' with Kouga, never gonna happen." I kissed her again to show her that she was mine.

We reluctantly let go of each other and went into our rooms.

I could not stopping thinking about her and how wonderful it would be to be her man and to love her.

I am sure she is thinking about me too!

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post my next chapter, but I did make this one extra long, like requested, and extra juicy! I know there are some grammatical errors in this but I can barely keep my eyes open now. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you new followers and for the reviews!**

**Get ready because the party starts next chapter! Thank you all for those that responded to my poll!**


	10. Party Anyone?

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.**

******I am so sorry that it took me longer to post the next chapter, so to make up for it...I made this chapter extra lengthy. Hope you all enjoy! As usual tell me what you think!**

******~Kat**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Inuyasha POV:**

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ."

What the hell...It sounds like a damn bear...wait no not a bear...I looked over to see Miroku taking up most of MY bed snoring like an animal. I nudged him with my elbow, "Miroku wake up!"

"Hmmm... oh yeah...that feels good...*laughing*...no wait that tickles ." He said as he was worming around in my bed.

What the hell? "Damn it Miroku wake up!" I shoved him off the bed.

"Ow!" He popped up from the floor but I could only see his head. "What the hell was that for?! I was having an amazing dream about Sang...four hot chicks and you ruined it!"

"Yeah I ruined it because it is never going to happen." I laughed and he threw a pillow at me.

"Why don't you ask that girl out already?" I asked him,while arching my eyebrow.

Miroku looked at me like he had just seen a ghost "I do not know what you are talking about".

"Whatever, get up we are gonna cook breakfast for the girls." I turned to look at him and he stood there frozen.

"What are you looking at?!" I yelled while getting out of bed.

"Nothing just something is different about you and the gesture is sweet and all but you are forgetting one tiny detail." He said gesturing his hands to empathize on the word 'tiny'.

"Oh yeah whats that?"

"We don't know how to cook!"

"It's just breakfast Miroku, how hard could it be." I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the door as quietly as possible to not wake the girls up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Miroku shook his head and continued to get dressed.

**Kagome POV:**

The sun shining through my window was not the cause of me waking but the horrid smell coming from outside my room did.

I looked over at Sango surprised that she woken up too. "What is that smell?" She asked while scrunching her nose up.

I shrugged my shoulders "Come on let's go see what it is." As soon as we got up we both looked at each other and ran to the bathroom mirror to make sure our hair was intact and applied a little bush to our checks for color. We looked at each other and giggled.

"Something is different about you." Sango looked at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" She gave me a 'really this is me we are talking about' look.

"Me and Inuyasha kissed last night." Sango looked at me wide eyed and surprised.

"I thought you didn't like him." It sounded like she was scolding me.

"I have always liked him, he just drove me crazy!" I laughed.

"So how did it happen and how was it?" She asked nudging me in the ribs.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water and I guess he had the same idea because he was on his way out of the kitchen. Before I knew it I was pressed up against the wall by him and his lips were on top of mine. Then somehow we ended up on the couch. I don't know how long we were there, it was like time stood still and we were the only ones around. We stopped because we saw Kaede's car lights shine through the house so we ran upstairs. Once Kaede went to her room he confused that he didn't want to leave me and we kissed goodnight and went our separate ways." I could not help the excitement coming form my voice.

"Aw Kagome! That is so cute! I knew Inuyasha had a heart!" We both laughed.

I didn't want to admit the next part but I knew I could trust Sango, "That was my first kiss" I looked down embarrassed.

She looked at me and hugged me. "Kagome that is nothing to be ashamed of, if anything you should be proud of it. But if you don't mind me asking, why have you waited so long?"

I looked at her with water in the back of my eyes ready to burst, "Because of my father, I stayed away from any kind of relationship because I didn't want to explain the bruises to anyone." I can tell she heard the sadness in my voice because she gave me a pouty look.

"I hope Inuyasha knows how lucky he is. Come on I don't know what this smell is but I think I know who created it." She wrapped her arm around me and we headed to the kitchen.

When we reached downstairs we saw that every window was open and every fan was on because there was smoke everywhere! The best part was watching Inuyasha and Miroku scramming around with towels trying to fan out the smoke.

"What the hell is going on in here?" We all turned to see Kaede pissed with her hands on hip hips.

"We were trying to make breakfast" Inyasha sounded really disappointed.

"I hope you know cooking breakfast is not supposed to involve burning my house down. Girls can you help the poor boys around the kitchen so I am not homeless." She turned and headed back to her room.

We told the boys to continue to fan out the house while we cleaned up the kitchen so we could start cooking.

I began making a feta and spinach frittata while Sango cooked the sausage.

"Hey you want to eat outside? It is beautiful out." Inuyasha asked us all and we all nodded in agreement.

"Boys can you prepare the table outside then grab drinks and utensils for us all." They did as they were told then waited outside until Sango and I were finished.

It didn't take long for us , master chefs, to finish but once we got the food on the table we all dug in.

"Mmmmmm Kagome this is awesome!" Miroku said with his mouth full.

"Hey I helped" Sango looked at him and he froze with his filled fork half way into his mouth. He put his fork down finished chewing then placed his hand on hers and said "Sango thank you for this wonderful meal."

She quickly pulled her hand away, "It was no big deal." She said leaving Miroku with a lost look on his face.

Trying to break the silence Inuyasha asked what we wanted to do today before the party and we all had no idea what to do.

"Well I do have to go home for a little bit today," Sango said as we were getting up to clean up...again...

I looked at her confused. "I have to do something for my mother then I will be right back" She smiled at me.

"Uh...I have something to do too" Miroku spoke up.

"Oh yeah what do you have to do?" Inuyasha teased him.

"I have training with my dad today. It should only taking a few hours."

We all looked at Miroku surprised.

"Oh come on Inuyasha do not look at me that, you know every Saturday morning I train."

"Train for what?" Sango asked.

"My family comes from a long line a Monks, so Monk stuff."

"Monk stuff?" She laughed.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?

"Nope not all all just did not peg you as a monk that's all." She laughed again.

"Oh yeah why is that?" He seemed a little angry.

"Well for starters you cannot keep you hands off girls and Monks are suppose to have a lot more restrain than that!" She yelled back.

"Have you ever heard of flaws? I am sure you have some too?" He looked at her.

"Agh! Your such an ass!" She turned to look at me, "Kagome I am sorry I cannot deal with this thing I will be back later." She turned and walked away.

Me and Inuyasha turned to give Miroku a glare.

"What she started it!"

"You fool." Inuyasha turned and helped me gather the rest of the dishes.

Once Miroku left, me and Inuyasha were back on the couch but this time we were not kissing but talking. Hours seemed to go by with us just getting to know each other.

"I do not want to make you upset so I hope you do not mind when I ask where are you parents?" He looked at me and when he saw my reaction he quickly said, "You do not have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it is okay," I placed my hand on his and took a deep breathe, "my parents died a long time ago." At least it wasn't a complete lie, but my father did die in my eyes when he first hit me.

"I am sorry Kagome. Where were you living?" Oh shit I did not think that far ahead.

"uh...by myself...my family house was paid off so all I had to worry about was the utilities and the taxes." Which again was not completely a lie, but I felt bad that I was lying to him. He looked at me shocked.

"How did you manage that?"

"When I was not at school I was working." I did get two jobs, not for the money but so I had a ligament reason for not going home.

"Wow...that must have been tough." He grabbed me and pulled me close putting his arm around me and then I placed my head on his chest.

"It is okay, I had to do what I had to."

"But who gave you those bruises?" once he asked I shot up and pulled away from him, "I am sorry I did not mean to upset you."

"They came from a dark evil man and that is all you need to know Inuyasha."

"Hey," he got closer to me, "please do not push me away because I do care about you Kagome and I am only trying to get to know you better."

I turned to look at him as my eyes were starting to get watery. "Do you have to know my dark sides too?"

He pulled me into his arms again but this time to hug me.

"Yes, I want to know the good and the bad." He hugged me tighter. I wanted to tell him I really did I was just too scared. What would he think of me? Would I scare him away? I started to cry.

"Sh...please do not cry." He pulled my chin up to look at him and wiped my tears away.

At that moment I noticed something at the corner of my eye. It was a picture of Kaede, my mother, my father, and another man I did not recognize.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked me.

I released myself from his grip and made my way to the picture. Once I got a hold of it I was shocked at what my eyes where seeing.

My mother was in the unfamiliar man's lap and not my father's. My father would not allow my mother to go around any man so why...unless they were not together yet. I examined the photo close. Kaede was siting next to my father but it looked like she kept her distance from him, he looked mad. I recognized where they were...the park that Inuyasha took me too. Wait... if they all met here in San Francisco then he would know where to look for me. I instantly felt my stomach drop.

"Kagome what is wrong? You completely turned white." He stepped closer to me.

"Inuyasha do you know who these people are?" I showed him the picture.

"Yeah, I do not remember their names but it is Aunt Kaede's best friend and her husband and her husband's best friend. That sounded more confusing then it needed to be." He said scratching his head.

Shocked I turned back to the photo. I do not know why I did not notice it before but my mother and the nameless man both had wedding bands on. What! She never mentioned this!

"Inuyasha are you sure these two are married?." Pointing at my mother and 'her husband'.

"Uh...yes I am sure...Kagome what is wrong?"

"I need to talk to Kaede." I was about to turn around but Inuyasha caught me by the arm.

"What is going on?"

"That is my mother and that is not my father." I pointed at the anonymous man, not giving him any clue that the other man was my father.

"I think she is in her office." His voice was low and backed away then turned is back toward me, he seemed like his feelings were hurt.

I walked up beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kagome." His voice still low.

"Then why are you so sad?"

"No reason, go and talk to Kaede, hopefully she will give you the answers you need." He then headed up to his room.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Once I got into my room I slammed my door...damn it!

Why would they keep Himiko's marriage to Hiroto a secret and why did Kagome say Hiroto was not her father? If I am not mistaken Himiko was pregnant with a child in that picture and based on Kagome and my aunt's age the baby has to be Kagome. What the hell is going on? Maybe I should eavesdrop? An devilish grin grew on my face. I quietly went down stairs and listened into the conversation.

"Who is this man and why did Inuyasha say he was married to my mother?" *slam*

"Where did you get this?" Kaede sounded surprised.

"Where I got this is not important. Who is this and were they married?"

"Kagome it is none of your concern." Kaede raised her voice.

"It is every bit of my concern, she was my mother!" Kagome spat back.

"There is no reason to get this upset. His name was Hiroto Higurashi and yes your mother was married to him very briefly. She was embarrassed and that is why she never told you."

Why is Kaede not telling her the truth?

"You lied to me! You said you did not know him all that well! And why in the hell did you give me that mans last name as a cover!?"

Wait Higurashi isn't Kagome's sir name? I felt a little hurt that she did not tell me the truth about her.

"I didn't, he was best friends with Hiroto and always with him. And because I though it was a good cover."

Who are they talking about?

"Kagome please stop asking questions you are not ready to hear the answers for, trust me."

"Trust you? I barely know you. I only came here because my mother told me too!"

"No you came here because you were tired of being beaten and you had no other option."

"I had another option I just figured since my mother had helped this time it would actually work."

"This time?" Kaede asked.

"Oh yeah the last time I ran away I mysteriously got ran over by a car and woke up a week later in the hospital! I had options, I just wanted to save up enough money so I could take the proper steps so he could not find me ever again. I was not scared of running away ;however, I am scared of him finding me afterwards. That picture was taken in Golden Bridge Park which means you all met here! What makes you think my he will not come looking for me here?!"

"Because I have taken the proper steps to make sure he does not find you! Now please leave my office I have much to do." I heard foot prints coming closer to me , signalling me that is was time to end the eavesdropping. I ran back to my room as quickly as I could.

**Kagome POV:**

The tears did not start to roll down my cheeks until I slammed Kaede's office door behind me. At that point I was in a daze, I could feel my body moving but couldn't comprehend what I was doing.

"Kagome..." I was waken from my daze to notice I was in Inuyasha's room but most importantly in his arms. He was cradling me while he sat on his bed. "Shhh...it is okay... I got you..." He kissed the top of my head. Great he probably thinks I am pathetic.

"I am sorry Inuyasha for being such a mess." I sobbed into my hands.

"Kagome you have nothing to feel bad about. Life dealt you a pretty shitty hand and you are dealing with it the best way possible." He lifted me up so I could face him and wiped away my tears. "The only difference now is that you are not alone, you have me." At that moment I stopped crying then cuddled up into his chest and he never let go of me. For the first time in my life...I felt save.

*cough...COUGH!*

Me and Inuyasha had fallen asleep in each others arms and had been woken up by Miroku's fake coughing.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here. No wonder why you have been acting strange...your getting laid!"

I looked at Miroku then at Inuyasha and started blushing.

"Ow!" Miroku turned to Sango because she had just slapped him across the head. "What was that for?"

"Because you have no idea what you are talking about!" Inuyasha yelled at him then turned to Sango "Thank you Sango."

She nodded at him then continued to glare at Miroku.

"So then what are you two doing curled up in the bed for?"

"That is none of your business!" I yelled at him.

"Ah! Shows what you know he will just tell me later!" I froze in horror after he said that. Inuyasha cannot tell him without revealing too much. I glanced at Inuyasha and he shook his head, after he gave me a wink which told me I did not have to worry about a thing.

"OW! Can you please stop hitting me in the head! Damn you girls are getting to be such ..." He quickly shut up as he saw Sango's hand rise up.

"Such what Miroku?" She stood over him which in the instant made him look like he was 3 feet tall against her.

"Ahhh...such angels." He gulped down his fear the best he could, but still looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Come on Kagome we have to get ready for the party." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Inuyasha's hold. Which made him a little angry , but a girl has to do what a girl has to do. I mouthed the words 'Sorry' to the pouty Inuyasha as she yanked me into my room.

By the time we had decided on what to wear, all the dresses from my closet were piled on my bed and all I could think about was the amount of time it could for me to organize my closet. *Sigh*

We were both showered, shaved, polished, and dressed; all that was left was our hair and makeup. "Perfect! These shoes go perfectly with your dress!" Sango had to restrain herself from squalling. My dress is at short length with an A-line skirt, it has sleeves that stop at my shoulder, and is made out of floral black lace and black satin! The black satin layer underneath the lace is really a short black spaghetti dress and the lace has a U shaped neck line so you can see my skin through the lace but the dress still keeps my 'girls' and my bruise covered. My favorite detail, besides the lace, is the big satin bow that lays just beneath my chest. The shoes that Sango picked out are clothed black high heels with a criss-cross straps in the front. Sango is wearing a strapless dress that has a white corset top and a peach color floral pattern skirt that flowed outward. She has a brown belt placed just above her hips to cover where the corset meets the skirt fabric. She did punk out on me and choose tan flats as her shoes. I cannot believe she is making me wear heals!

"Come on let me do your hair and makeup." She dragged me to the vanity.

"You are having fun playing barbie with me aren't you?" I was about to turn to face her but she caught my head and turned it away from the mirror.

"Yes I am! I have always wanted a sister but was never fortunate to have one or a girl friend for that matter."

"Well barbie away than!" It made me feel... special...that she thought of me as a sister. I have become very close to Sango these past couple of days and I never imaged in my wildest dreams that my life would turn out like this. I thank the Kami for Sango...and Inuyasha...and to be nice for Miroku too!

"Don't worry when I am done with you, you will knock Inuyasha on his ass!" We both giggled.

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Man what are taking these girls so long?!" Miroku was pacing back and forth in the foyer. It took us maybe 30 minutes to get ready and that was over an hour a go. The girls were taking their time and I honestly did not mind but I did not see the need because Kagome was beautiful anyway.

"Chill out Miroku I am sure they will be down shortly."

"Well they better hurry it up I do not want to be late. I like to eye the girls coming into the party so I can choose my prey."

"You have serious problems you know that and besides isn't your prey up stairs."

"Shut your mouth!" I laughed at his comeback. "And we both know I have problems that is why I stay away from her. Sango is too good for me, pure even, I do not want to screw that up."

"Yeah but it leaves you sexually frustrated and me with your bitchy after effects." He stopped pacing for a slight second and gave me a dirty look.

I heard the bedroom door at the top of the stairs close and that little giggle that makes my heart skip a beat then I instantly looked up to meet eyes with Kagome...she was breath taking...the little black lace dress she wore hugged her curves in just the right places...the heels made her legs seem longer and sexier...her hair was in a carefully constructed messy bun that hung to the side with a braid that came across the side of her head and was entangled in the bun itself... when she finally got to the bottom of the stairs I got a better look at her face...wow...flawless...and those eyes...the way she did her make up made her sky blue eyes just pop out at you...

"You okay Inuyasha?" I heard Sango ask me.

"Uh ...yeah...come on lets go." I said but my body was not moving. My eyes were still stuck in a trance with Kagome's while the other two headed out the door and to the car.

Kagome finally broke away but before she could walk away I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"You look...*It seemed like I could not find the right word to describe her*...amazing, but honestly amazing does not even do you justice." I whispered in her ear then pulled back to look her in the eyes once again. The pink blush she wore could not hide her actually blushing. She is so damn sexy. "If you keep biting those lips I am not going to let you leave but instead lock you in my room and bite them for you." I gently kissed her.

She bit her lips again and said, "Promise" then walked right out the door.

I swear my heart stopped in that moment. Damn what is this girl doing to me!

"HEY INUYASHA HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Miroku called out from the car which made me realize that I was still in the doorway where Kagome left me hanging. I snapped out of it and rushed to open the car door for her.

"Thank you" She smiled then glided into the car.

As soon as I got in the car Miroku had to open his mouth and say "Shit it is dark out already!"

"Oh and?" Sango sounded annoyed. "That's when the party really starts."

"Never-mind you wouldn't understand," he pouted and stuck his head in his hands.

"Miroku calm down you can still prowl on the women in the dark!" I laughed.

"AGH! YOU DISGUST ME!" Sango yelled.

"Thanks Inuyasha you ass!"

"Anytime!" I ignored whatever he said next and glanced over at Kagome. I did not notice it before, probably because of Miroku's loud ass mouth, but she was humming something. I used my 'keen' senses to listen in better but I couldn't make out what song it was. I nudged her a little, "Whatca humming?" She looked at me surprised and at first I did not know why but then it hit me, shit! A normal person would not have heard that! Damn it Inuyasha you have to be more careful, especially around Kagome!

"Uh...nothing just random songs, may I turn up the music?" I gestured to her that it was okay, "That is so you don't have to strain your ears to hear me hum."  
I'm glad she thought that was funny, it saved me from having to give strange answers; answers that I am not sure she is ready to hear. What would Kagome think of me? How would she act towards me if she knew? I want to tell her...but I cannot. If I told her it will just put her in danger.

"Okay we are here! Let's party!" Miroku said from the backseat. Gezz I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that we had arrived at Kikyo's. Shit Kikyo! I cannot walk up to her party all lovey dovy with Kagome. Did I just say lovey dovy? Oh God that girl is going to be the death of me...agh. But if I show Kagome any kind of romantic affection before talking to her, she will go nuts and poor Kagome will be on the receiving end of crazy.

Of coarse as soon as we get out of the car Kagome tries to hold my hand, I quickly rushed up to Miroku leaving Kagome behind. Damn I am such an ass but I need to find Kikyo and talk to her. Please forgive me Kagome.

**Kagome POV:**

What the hell was that about? Then it dawned on me...this would be the first time we would be together in public. Is he embarrassed of me? Well if he thinks I am going to be something on the side than he has another thing coming!

"Hey you okay?" Sango looked at me concerned. All I needed was Sango making a scene by kicking Inuyasha's ass. I mean he deserved it but I did not get all dressed up for nothing.

"Nothing. Lets grab a drink and dance shall we?" I lied.

"You got it!" We locked arms and headed into the house.

Kikyo house is...well...big but white. It had a little color here and there but it seemed so cold.

"I know a cold house to match her cold heart." I looked at her surprised, she had read my mind. We both laughed.

"What are _you_ doing here? I do not remember inviting scum off the street." Kikyo rolled up on us as soon as we passed through the door way. She is wearing a really tight really short dark red leather halter dress and black pumps.

"Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you and she came with Inuyasha." God I love Sango even more for saying that. It was like Sango's inner bitch knocked down Kikyo's inner bitch.

Kikyo completely ignored Sango's insult and eyed me up and down. "So he is here?" Then quickly looked around. "You came here with him but he obviously doesn't give a damn about you because he left you, but it's okay I will keep him company for you." She turned and walked away.

"God can she look any more like a whore? Come on now I need a drink!" She grabbed me and we headed to the back yard where the party was. It looked like the entire school was here the whole place was packed which was an understatement because Kikyo's house seemed to never end.

We found Kouga and a few other people we usually eat lunch with and headed over to them.

"Damn girl you look fine!" Kouga circle around me. "You too Sango."

"Please Kouga paws off." Sango brushed him off and turned her attention to the girls.

Thanks Sango, love you a little less right now, leaving me with alone with macho man here.

"Really Kagome you look gorgeous tonight," It took me back a second because he was actually sincere, "can I get you a drink?"

"Uh... sure thanks." He walked off. I looked around real quick to see if I could find Inuyasha but all I found was Miroku trailing girl after girl like he couldn't make up his mind. Pig.

Kouga came back with drinks in hand, "so you here with Inuyasha I hear." He looked disappointment. I didn't know what to say, I don't even know where me and Inuyasha stand, so I answered honestly.

"He was my ride here," then took a sip of my drink. AGH! "This tastes awful, what is this?"

"Beer." He looked surprised.

"Beer? Can I just have a soda? Never mind I will get it, I will be right back."

"Okay, I will be right here waiting."

I had to admit...it hurt to be ignored by Inuyasha.

It took me forever to find the refreshment table but when I finally did I was approached by a girl with short black hair, big breasts, and like most girls here not enough clothes on.

"Hello Kagome" she knows my name?

"Hello..uh...I am sorry I do not know your name?"

"My name is not important; however your 'involvement' with Inuyasha has my friend on pins and needles. She wants you to keep your little bony fingers off him. I will tell you a little secret, you shouldn't mess with Kikyo unless you have a death wish." Wow. Kikyo feels so threatened that she has to stick her friend on me.

"Well tell Kikyo that _he_ was the one that had his hands all over me, last night that is." I could tell I mad her mad. "Now if you will excuse me I have someone waiting on me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She gave me an evil grin then walked away.

What was that all about? Kikyo is really starting to get under my skin. She had her chance with Inuyasha, it is not my fault she screwed it up. AGH! I need some air...which is ironic because I am outside, I laughed at myself. There seemed to be a garden towards the back of the yard...perfect! I started to head that way when I noticed Kikyo slipping into the entrance of the garden...what is she doing? I decided to follow. I started to notice that the 'garden' was actually a maze...how creepy? Where the hell did she go? Nope this is a dead end maybe this way.

"Kikyo I told you to leave me alone." My heart stopped because it knew who's voice it was.

"Yes you did but you should have known better than to think I would actually listen." She laughed.

"What do you want Kikyo?" You could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"You". I don't know if I want to listen to this anymore... I was about to leave when I heard Inuyasha say...

"Well you cannot have me, I am already taken." He made my heart stop...again.

"What? To that little whore?" She sounded disgusted.

"Be careful who you are calling a whore Kikyo, if I remember correctly you 'whoring around' is why we broke up in the first place."

"Yes and I made a horrible mistake Inuyasha. Please give me one more chance.."

I was now in a position where I could see Inuyasha ans Kikyo sitting on a bench.

"I will have you again." She spat out.

"Kikyo why are you making this so hard for me." He sounded like he was in pain.

"Because I love you and I know you still have feelings for me."

At that moment they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Kikyo," He whispered then they started to lean into each other. NOOOOO!

At that exact moment before their lips touched, Kikyo looked at me directly into my eyes. That bitch knew I was here the whole time! I turned and run out of this hell maze.

Why Inuyasha? Well Least now I know where I stand with him.

As soon as I found my way out I headed straight to the refreshment table to grab a beer. I have never drank before but I needed something to calm my nerves down.

"Kagome you okay?" I turned to see Kouga. "You look upset?"

"I am fine Kouga," I chugged my beer down then slammed the cup on the table, "Come on let's dance" I said grabbing his hand leading him to the dance floor.

I need to escape from my thoughts. I needed to escape from my heart ripping into a million pieces.

**Inuyasha POV:**

What am I doing I cannot be kissing Kikyo. I pulled away from her.

"Kikyo me and you are over. I am moving on and so should you." I got up from the bench so I could head back to the party. I needed to find Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo was walking right behind me, "why are you fighting your feelings for me?"

"Because all you do is cause pain Kikyo," I was tried of hurting and for the first time in my life Kagome brought out emotions in me that I didn't think I had.

We reached the opening of the back yard. I started to scan the surrounding for Kagome.

"Well looks like she moved on too." The way Kikyo said it made it seem like something like she planned it. I followed her gaze to see Kagome and Kouga dancing. Their bodies were touching and his hands were all over her. I immediately could feel my demon rising, how could she let him touch her like that? Before I knew it I was already at the dance floor.

"Get your hands off Kagome" I yelled at Kouga.

"Hey man she asked me to dance and besides she ain't your woman!" Kagome just stood there looking at the both of us then turned to Kouga grabbed his hand and said, 'Come on Kouga lets get another drink."

They were about to walk off but I grabbed Kagome's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Get your hands off me Inuyasha!" In that moment I saw pain flash through her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Kagome, " I tried to lower my voice, "what is wrong?"

She turned to Kouga, "Can you get us some drinks then I will meet back up with you?"

"Are you sure I should leave you alone with this asshole?" She nodded as him that it was okay then he left us.

We both walked off the dance floor and headed inside.

"Here the office should be quiet enough." Then I guided her into the large red room.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" She said without looking at me. I stepped closer to her but she stepped further away from me.

"Playing this game again I see but I do recall I won the last time we played," stepping closer to her again.

The next words out of her mouth stopped me dead in my tracks, "I think we should just be friends Inuyasha."

I didn't know what to say except, "Why?"

I could smell the tears she was holding back which told me that she really didn't mean it.

"I have enough going on in my life right now I do not need to complicate it even more. Besides it became clear to me where I stand with you. I do not want a war, I just want to rebuild my life."

"What are you taking about?" I didn't understand what was happening.

"Inu-ya-sha," she sounded like she was falling apart.

"Why are you doing this too me?" She looked at me like I had slapped her across the face then she straighten up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Because I do not care about you Inuyasha so please just leave me alone!" The words hurt but for some reason I knew she was lying so I called her on it.

"Your are lying! That kiss...that kiss did not come from someone who did not care!"

"It was just a kiss Inuyasha it did not mean anything. Besides you have been kissed before." She glared at me then headed for the door.

"Kagome...please don't leave me" it felt like my heart was getting ripped out...again...I thought she was different. Why is she doing this to me?

"I am sorry Inuyasha." Then she ran out of the room leaving me by myself.

The rest of the party I stayed in the office, in the same spot Kagome left me in.

It was like I couldn't breathe or move.

"INUYASHA," I could hear Miroku's voice, he sounded mad but I couldn't find my voice to answer him.

The office door swag open. "You asshole, you totally abandoned me now come on and let's party!" He waited for me to move then finally said, "are you coming or not?"

I decided to head back to the party with him, if I didn't I knew I would never hear the end of it. We walked out to the back yard to find our group of friends; of coarse Kagome was with them. So I grabbed a beer, put on a simile, and joined them. It was hard watching her; I so badly wanted to pull her into my arms and never let go. I couldn't wrap my head around what happened, none of it make senses. The worst part is I know she wants to be with me but why is she pushing me away? I looked at her again but this time she caught me. We just stood there staring at each other; I could see it in her eyes, she wants me. Then out of no where pain flashed across her eyes again and she turned her attention back to Kouga.

"How does it feel to be unwanted by the one you want?" Kikyo was standing right next to me. When did she...then it hit me like a freight train...Kagome's emotions changed when she saw Kikyo.

"What did you do to her?" I turned to face her.

"Actually I didn't do anything, it is not my fault the nosy bitch followed me." She turned to look a Kagome and I followed her gaze. Kagome was dancing again but this time with Sango. "I am glad she did though, she had to see that you are mine, she needed to face the truth."

"Followed you? What are you talking about?"

She stepped closer to me then whispered in my ear, "Our kiss my love".

It started to make sense now 'it became clear to me where I stand with you' 'you have been kissed before' all the things she said to me didn't make sense before but now I understand. Kagome saw me and Kikyo together. I raised my head to see Kagome staring right at me and Kikyo and I instantly hated myself. The pain I saw was caused by me and me alone. Kikyo knew she was there before we kissed so yes I hate her for that but I should have never kissed her in the first place.

"You disgust me." I turned to face her then pulled away from her.

"Inuyasha..."

"No! I will never be yours again! YOU DO NOT OWN ME! do I make myself clear!" I roared at her. I saw a flash of fear across her eyes then she just smiled and walked away.

I brought my attention back to Kagome, she was still dancing with Sango. The music shifted to a slower pace song and at the corner of my eye I saw Kouga headed to Kagome. Now was my chance so I rushed to the girls.

"May I have this dance?" I put my hand out to Kagome and she eyed me suspiciously.

"Go on girl what are you waiting for?" Sango elbowed her.

"I guess a dance couldn't hurt." Once she place her hand in mine, I lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

I knew a few things on the dance floor so maybe I could impress her. Kagome seemed surprised at my knowledge and happy.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"You are going to laugh at me."

"I promise I will not laugh." She smiled at me.

"My lovely mother made me take classes for her 'functions' "

She looked at me seriously then burst out laughing. I nudged her closer to me. "Hey you promised you wouldn't laugh." But honestly I would give anything to hear her laugh again.

"I know I am sorry but I could not image it." She giggled this time then her smile faded. I spun us around to she was facing the other direction and so I could see what made her unhappy. Kikyo.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I know what you saw." I could not see them but I knew her tears were there.

"Inuyasha it is okay. I understand now."

"What is it you think you understand?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does..."

*cough* "May I cut in?" Kouga was standing next to us.

"Hell no!" I yelled at me.

"Actually, if you guys excuse me I need to use the restroom."

For the third time today, Kagome leaves me hanging.

**Kagome POV:**

Where the hell is the bathroom in this damn house. Maybe up stairs? I was right there was a bathroom at the end of the hall.

Once I finished I started to head back down stairs when something caught my eye. One of the bedroom doors was wide opened, it was not like that before.

As I got closer it did not take me long to realize that it was Kikyo's room and I could not seem to help but to notice a picture of her and Inuyasha on her night stand.

I shouldn't... but I am going to. I stepped into her room and got this horrible cold chill up my spine.

"What do you think you are doing?" What does this girl have freakin sonar?

"I uh got lost...wheres your bathroom?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah sure you did, but since I have you here lets get something straight. You will never have Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, well by the looks of it you will never either!" I spat at her.

"That will change over time but until then stay away from him or else!" She hissed at me.

"Really this again, you know I am really starting to get bored with your threats!"

"Bored you say?" She laughed then something in the air shifted. It was like the air turned dark. What is happening? There was this black aura surrounding Kikyo, what is she? "Well let me liven it up for you!" She yelled then threw her arms forward causing black spikes to come out of her hands and straight at me. What the hell? Then something inside me shifted, I felt something inside me rise. I didn't know what is was but it sensed I was in danger so I closed my eyes and focused on that energy.

"What the hell"? I heard Kikyo. I looked at her and realized I must have blocked whatever she tried to do to me. "Someone is not being honest on who they really are."

"What are you talking about?"

She must have saw I was honestly confused on what just happened because she said, "You really do not know do you?" Then she laughed. "Well that will do no good for me. I will just have to wait." Then she walked out of the room.

My head started to spin and before I knew it I blacked out.

"Kagome...Kagome...please wake up!" I heard someone yelling my name.

"Mmmmm..." I tried to move but my whole body felt sore.

"Easy now do not get up too fast okay." I listened and rose up slowly. I did not recognize his voice.

"Who are you?" I said as I placed my hand on my head in hoping the throbbing would stop.

"Do not worry about who I am. What you did drained most of your energy you need to be more careful."

I was totally confused now, "What did I do?"

"You will get your answers soon but for now, stay away from that girl and be safe, please Kagome." Then he vanish.

"What the hell is going on in this damn house? I need to get out of here!" I yelled out loud to myself.

I was thankful that Kouga was giving me a ride home. I couldn't stand being at _her _house any longer so I asked Kouga for a ride. Shit I need to tell Sango, so I grabbed my phone and sent a message saying I felt sick and that Kouga was taking me home.

"Thank you Kouga for the ride." I looked over at him.

"Its no problem but are you sure you are okay?" He seemed concerned.

"I am fine or at least I will be after a good nights sleep." I smiled.

"You have a pretty smile. Please smile more often." I was shocked, that was the nicest thing anyone has said to me.

"I will try." I turned to notice that I was home already.

Once he parked he came around his truck to open the door for me and held out his hand. I was hesitated to grab his hand but I needed help getting out of his truck with these heels on.

"Thank you again."

"Kagome it really was no problem."

"But you had to leave the party early." I felt kinda bad.

"I only stayed because of you." Did he really just say that? He started to lean in closer to me. Uh, what is he doing? Oh gosh he is going to kiss me.

I put my hand on his chest, "Kouga you are nice and all but I am not ready for that yet."

"So this does have something to do with that mut huh?"

"A little but there is more to the story. Sorry."

"It's okay take how ever long you need, but remember we still have a date." I looked at him confused, "You said we could go to the movies sometime."

Oh yeah, "Yes, but we go as friends."

"That is fine by me. I like you Kagome, your different from the other girls." I looked at him, me different? "Well at least let me walk you to the door." He gestured his hand out as if to let me go first.

He followed me to the door and didn't leave until he knew I was safe inside. I looked around at the empty house. *SIGH* I won't be able to sleep. I wonder what Kaede would think about me going for a jog this late at night. Al well, it is a gated community how much trouble could I get in? I went upstairs to change into my workout outfit and to grab my Ipod then out the door I went.

It felt good to feel the cold breeze against my body, it calmed me down a little. Running allows me to escape from everything; from myself, from my past, from tonight's events and most of all from Inuyasha. At that moment I shut off all my thoughts and focused on breathing.

After running a few miles, I figured I better head home. When I got to the driveway I noticed Inuyasha's car in the driveway and everything I was trying to run away from came rushing back. My knees gave out and I hit the grass. I couldn't stop the tears, I couldn't hold them back any longer, I just let them fall. Once the waterworks slowed down I noticed I was bleeding; I guess when I hit the ground a rock or something must have cut me. I pushed myself off the ground and started to brush the dirt off. I heard something rustle in the trees above me. The moment I looked up I saw a man, at least I think it is a man, standing on a branch in one of the trees. He had long silver hair that the moon shined on and bright red eyes. What is tonight a full moon or something? Why are this strange things happening to me? What next a vampire will come after me to suck my blood? AGH! Wait how long had he been watching me? Only you Kagome, a strange red eyed figure watching you creepily and all you can think about is if he saw you crying! I yelled at myself.

Then the mysterious figure lifted his arm to point at the house. I looked at him puzzled, is he telling me to go inside? Then he jumped down to the ground but stayed far enough away from me that I couldn't see his face and pointed at the house again but this time with more force in his pointing like he was ordering me to go inside which made me mad!

"I do not know who you think you are but you cannot order me around like that! I will go into the house when I damn well please!" AGH!

I started to walk towards the backyard, I needed to cool off and the pool is the perfect place but I had to pass this 'thing' to get there. I looked at him directly in the eyes and wondered why I wasn't afraid, he looked scary enough. Before I could get a good look at him he jumped back up into the tree he was in before. Damn. Whatever, I ran the rest of the way to the pool hoping who ever he was would leave, boy was I wrong.

As soon as I reached the pool I took off my shoes and socks then placed my ipod on the patio table. I was about to take off my tank when I noticed my stalker was in one of the trees by the pool which was only 10 feet away, really?

"If you are just going to stand there and watch you could at least turn around so I could undress!" but he just stared at me then pointed at the house again. Gezz if i didn't know better I swear he was Inuyasha's twin, but of coarse a demon version.

"Fine have it your way!" A bra and undies is kinda like a bathing suit right? Plus it is dark he cannot completely see me, can he?. I looked at him again and noticed he was leaning against the tree so I took off my tank and sweats then jumped straight into the pool as fast as I could. The cool water hitting my body felt awesome.

Once I came up for air, I noticed that I was alone...finally! I started to do laps but shortly had to stop since my back was still sore from my father but at least it was almost healed. I got out and headed to the table; there was a towel next to my clothing. I quickly looked around me, did Inuyasha bring it or did bright red eyes bring it? I grabbed the towel wrapped it around me then grabbed my things and headed into the house. When I got inside I noticed that the house was eerie quite, it kinda freaked me out so I rushed up to my room. On my way there I saw there were no lights coming from Inuyasha's room...hmmmm... he must be sleeping. Then does that mean crazed red eye stalker brought me the towel? How did he know where they were? Worst of all, he came into our house, okay that part kinda freaked me out a little so I locked my bedroom door behind me. I quickly took a shower then dried my hair and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


End file.
